Hotel Ocean
by NieA-29
Summary: [Precuela de Ocean Avenue] Esto es un AU y va a ser Slash, ok? Harry se va de vacaciones con sus padres a un hotel en la playa, conocerá a un cantante rubio muy guapo... K paxará? ¡¡Cap.10!
1. Capítulo 1

Hola!!! bueno, akí teneis este nuevo Fic...jeje. Salió de la idea de Tina de hacer una precuela del fic "O_cean Avenue". _

Por lo tanto, esto es un AU, ok? y será SLASH entre Harry y Draco...

Dedicado a Tina, kien me dio la idea. n.n

la oruga mutante films presenta:

**CAPÍTULO 1**

- Bueno, ya hemos llegado.

El hotel "Ocean" era un edifico de cinco pisos de color blanco con azul del cristal de los balcones. Tenía unas escaleras negras que llevaban directamente a la puerta de entrada, y un camino de grava con el que se iba directamente al jardín y a la piscina.

James, como padre de familia cogió las dos maletas más grandes, Harry, como el hijo educado que tenían cogió la tercera maleta que quedaba y Lily, cargó con su bolso.

Subieron las escaleras y cruzaron la puerta de entrada. Miraron a su derecha y vieron la entrada al comedor, un poco más adelante estaba recepción. Se acercaron y cuando Jales vio al recepcionista, un hombre más o menos de su edad, con el cabello negro atado en una coleta, nariz ganchuda, piel amarillenta y todo vestido de negro se puso a reír como loco. Harry sólo atinó a oír: "Snivellus"

Lily, al reconocer ella también un viejo amigo de la escuela y enemigo de su marido, decidió ir ella a recoger la llave de la habitación.

-Harry, quédate con papá.

El chico, que no entendía por qué su madre sonreía de esa forma y su padre reía como loco, decidió hacer caso a su madre. Lily, mientras, se acercó al recepcionista, quien al reconocer también a los nuevos inquilinos del hotel había tenido que hacer esfuerzos esconder la cara de asco que puso al verlos entrar, pues aunque la idea de huir era tentadora, no podía dejar su trabajo.

-Vaya Severus! cuánto tiempo!.- dijo Lily.

-Mucho Evans.

-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que me llames Lily?

-Lo siento, Lily...

-Así me gusta.- contestó la mujer pelirroja.

-Entonces vosotros sois los Potter que tenían que llegar hoy...

-Supongo que sí.

Severus le dio la espalda a Lily y cogió una llave que hasta entonces había estado en un receptáculo junto con un papel donde ponía "Potter"

- Esta es vuestra llave, la habitación 29, segundo piso.

-Muchas gracias.

- Si necesitáis algo el número del servicio de habitaciones está apuntado al lado del teléfono de la habitación. El comedor abre; de ocho a diez, de una a tres y de nueve a once. Todos los viernes y sábados hay discoteca en el bar del hotel que está por ese pasillo a la derecha.- dijo señalando una puerta que quedaba delante de él.- y los jueves viene una banda de chicos de por aquí a tocar. Que tengan una buena estancia.- Acabó diciendo, con la misma voz monótona con la que había dicho todo lo demás.

- Vaya, muchas gracias Severus. Adiós!

Lily se dirigió donde estaba su marido y su hijo. El primero aún reía y más después del parrafón que acababa de oír.

-Vamos! ya tengo la llave, habitación 29.

Los dos hombres cogieron las maletas y llamaron al ascensor para que les llevara hasta el segundo piso. Cuando llegaron vieron unas indicaciones con la dirección de las habitaciones, la suya se encontraba en el lado izquierdo.

Abrieron la puerta y pasaron dentro. Justo al abrir la puerta te encontrabas con un pasillo, una puerta a la derecha donde había el cuarto de baño y dos habitaciones sin puertas pero separadas por dos armarios, cada uno con las puertas hacia una habitación. La primera con dos camas individuales y la segunda con una de matrimonio. Al final del pasillo había una pequeña sala circular con un sofá y un sillón, un mueble bar con la tele encima y un pequeño escritorio con una silla.

-Bien, que cada uno coja su maleta y empiece a poner sus cosas. James, quieres parar! Pareces un crío...

-Pero Lily, era Snivellus! pensé que nunca más le volvería a ver! Se lo tengo que decir a Sirius y a Remus!!

-Papá, quien ese tal Snivellus?.- preguntó Harry.

-Se llama Severus Harry.

-Que nombre más raro.- dijo éste con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Pues si el nombre es raro... ese tipo iba con tu madre, con Sirius, Remus y conmigo a la escuela. Sólo compartíamos algunas clases y menos mal... Era pesado como no te lo puedes imaginar... Siempre nos seguía para delatarnos a los profesores...

- Y tu padre se lo pagaba humillándole...- dijo Lily, quien aunque estaba seria se le notaba en la voz un deje de diversión.

-Qué tiempos aquellos!

Dicho eso, James empezó a poner su ropa en el armario. Harry abrió su maleta y colocó él también sus cosas.

Cuando todo estuvo en sus sitio, sus padres se fueron a dar una vuelta por la playa que había a pocos minutos y él se quedó, decidió a irse a tomar el sol y a lo mejor bañarse en la piscina, o incluso ligar un poquito... Por qué Harry, aunque era un poco bajito para sus dieciséis años, tenía un cuerpo bastante musculoso a causa de los entrenamientos de fútbol, la piel bronceada de pasarse el día en el jardín de su casa sin camiseta, un cabello negro despeinado herencia de su padre y unos ojos verdes iguales a los de su madre que hacían que a más de una se le cayera la baba.

Como aún era pronto. Las once de la mañana. No había mucha gente, algún que otro jubilado y un par de niños de unos seis años jugando en la piscina para los de su edad.

Se tumbó en una hamaca de espaldas al sol y se puso a escuchar música con el discman que se había bajado.

No llevaba ni diez minutos cuando oyó como alguien le hablaba, se quitó un auricular y se incorporó.

-Perdón?.- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados por el sol que le venía de cara.

- Vaya, aquí tenemos Potter junior...

Era Severus, el recepcionista.

A Harry no le gustó el tono que hizo servir el hombre y la mirada que le dirigía tampoco, así que el chico no pudo más que contestar:

-Y usted es Snivellus, verdad?

Severus entrecerró los ojos hasta que sólo fueron un par de líneas negras.

-Más respeto jovencito. Para ti soy Snape, Severus Snape.

-De acuerdo Snape.- dijo Harry con el mismo tono con el que podría haber dicho Snivellus.

-Eres igual que tu padre...

-Si? muchas gracias.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y encima igual de....

-Severus!

Un chico rubio vestido tan sólo con unos pantalones piratas negros llamaba al hombre más mayor des de la puerta de entrada.

-Necesito que me ayudes con el micrófono para esta noche!

Severus le dirigió una mirada asesina a Harry se fue hacia donde estaba el chico rubio. Harry le siguió con la mirada. Quién era ese chico? Micrófono? trabajaría allí? Estaba a punto de levantares cuando alguien le llamó.

- También te llevas mal con Snape?

Harry se giró y vio a un chico pelirrojo y plagado de pecas, pero de unos ojos azules muy grandes.

-Me llamo Ron Weasley, y no te preocupes, Snape se lleva mal con todo el mundo menor de nuestra edad...

Ese chico le caía bien

-Soy Harry Potter, encantado. Hay más gente de nuestra edad?.- preguntó curioso. Al principio no quería irse de viaje con sus padres porque no quería pasarse el verano sólo o rodeado de viejos...

-Sí, bueno estoy yo con mis seis hermanos, Hermione, mi novia.- dijo señalando a una chica de cabello marrón que estaba tumbada leyendo un libro que parecía muy grueso.- Después hay un chico irlandés llamado Seamus, una chica que se llama Luna... Quieres que te presente a Hermione?

-Bueno.

Harry se levantó, cogió el discman y se acercó a la chica. Como ya había visto, tenía el cabello castaño y muy emarañado, los ojos marrones y llevaba aparatos. Estaba leyendo un libro llamado "Luces del norte".

Harry pasó todo lo que quedaba de tarde charlando con ellos. Se hicieron amigos enseguida, eran muy majos. Ron un poco despistado y Hermione muy inteligente. Un rato después de ponerse a hablar Ron le presentó a sus hermanos, Bill, Charlie, Fred y George, que eran gemelos idénticos y Ginny, la única niña. La chica, al ver a Harry se ruborizó, éste se alegró al menos podría divertirse un rato...

Cuando llegaron sus padres, Harry estaba hecho polvo de jugar en la piscina con los Weasley y Hermione, antes de marcharse, quedaron para esa noche ir a ver al grupo de chicos que tocaba, ese que Snape le había comentado a su madre.

---oooOOOooo---

FREE TALK:

Bueno, espero k os haya gustado.... Intentaré k más o menos las amistades y los conocidos k hay en HP se mantengan akí tmb....

Como este fic, lo he publicado pk me dio la vena de empezarlo ya y no sé muy bien k pasará, no sé cada cuanto actualizaré ok?

Bueno, un reviucito de nada para hacerme contenta antes de iros no???? xD

dewwwwwww

niea.

_---Think about the heroes saving life in the dark ---_ Todas las frases de este fic serán de canciones de _Yellowcard,_ ok??


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola!! Akí está el nuevo capítulo de Hotel Ocean!! Espero k os guste, lo escribí hace dos días, po me daba flojera colgarlo...v.v

Bueno, espero k os guste pk a mi la verdad esk sí me gustó n.n Ahora, los revius!!!

**Kawaii**- Acias por el reviu! pos Harry tiene 16, creo k ya lo dije en el otro capi, po no paxa nada, pk como tú has dicho, James puede haberle influenciado... jeje bueno, k te guste el capi!

**Cerdo Volador- **La li hooo! Lucero-chan! no me hables de tarea k la semana k viene empiezo el cole...¬¬ tengo ya todos los libros y son enormes!!!! v.v Bueno, Sí, este fic es la precuela de Ocean Avenue, para k sepais como se conocieron Harry y Draco n.n Ya leí el cap de DESEOS y te dejé un reviu ok? está estupenda la historia, si esk escribes MUY bien!!! Bueno, acias por el reviu y espero k te guste el capi!!

**Tina- **Hola!! Acias por el reviu!! Lo de Snape de recpcionista no sé de donde salió, po la verdad esk me gusta xD, de los libros de la materia oscura.... pues todos me gustan, po a lo mejor mi preferido es el último, con el k lloré bastante v.vAunk es raro, pk no acabe muy bien k digamos y yo amo los finales felices...jeje bueno, pos el CD... este es el 3 k sacan y se llama _Ocean Avenue_ xD Espero k te gsute el capi!!!!

**Amaly Malfoy- **Hola! Thanks por el reviu!pos, bueno, es este capi ya sale el grupo musical y sabrás si Draco es el cantante o no, jeje Espero k te gsute!!

**luna-loveblack- **Acias por el reviu!! espero k este capi tmb te guste y acias por el apoyo ; )

**Liwk- **Pos akí tienes más caps! jejeje Acias por el reviu y bueno, k disfrutes el capi, donde vuelve a salir el recepcionista Snivellus! xD ( por cierto, a ver si actualizas eh.... esk me muero de ganas de saber k más va a pasar en _caminando descalzo_...xD)

Bueno, pos ya contestados todos los revius..... Akí teneis el 2 capi!

esto es un AU, ok? y será SLASH entre Harry y Draco...Los personajes son de Rowling la canción de _Dragostea_ de_ O-zone, Toxic_ de _Britney_ y _Miles Apart_ ( la canción k toca Silver Dragon de _Yelowcard_)

la oruga mutante films presenta:

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Harry y su familia subieron a la habitación para que el joven pudiera vestirse apropiadamente, pues en bañador no le dejarían entrar en el comedor.

Ya vestidos decentemente, entraron en el comedor y el "metre" les llevó hacia una mesa para cuatro al lado de la ventana con el número 9. Esa sería su mesa durante toda su estancia.

La familia se sentó, después de pensarlo un rato pidió la comida y empezaron a hablar sobre como les había ido la mañana.

- Sabes papá, el recepcionista ese amigo tuyo ha venido cuando estaba en la piscina. Se ha metido conmigo...

-Qué te ha dicho?

-Bueno, lo cierto es que no ha llegado a decir mucho, Ha tenido que irse. Pero parece que no le caigo demasiado bien.- Acabó Harry con una sonrisa.

-No le hagas caso a Snivellus, el pobre es y será un amargado.- dijo James haciendo un ademán con la mano como restándole importancia.

-James! Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no le llames así? Severus es una buena persona, si sólo te parases a conocerle...

-Vaya mami, parece que te llevas muy bien con él...

- Yo? No, por?.- dijo poniéndose roja.

-Por qué le defiendes mucho. Papá estate con cuidado o volverás a casa hecho un ciervo, de tantos cuernos! _(NA-lo siento, lo tenía k poner...xD) _

- Pues Harry, tienes razón. Mamá estaba coladita por él. Pero Snivellus la dejó escapar y no sabe lo que se ha perdido...- añadió acariciándole la mano a su esposa.

- Qué pasó?

- Pues Lily le pidió para ir al baile de fin de curso. La pobre estuvo esperando fuera del gimnasio durante casi una hora, hasta que me harté y fui a preguntarle por qué no entraba. Me contó que Snape no había llegado y que no quería entrar sola, así que le dije que fuera conmigo.- explicó James con una sonrisa soñadora.- Cuando llegó Snivellus después de diez minutos, se disculpó con Lily diciéndole que se había olvidado, eso no le sentó muy bien a tu madre, por qué quería decir que se había olvidado de ella, así que se giró y volvió conmigo. Des de entonces Snape se volvió mucho más molesto...

- No me lo habíais contado nunca!

- Bueno, prefiero no acordarme...- dijo Lily.

Estuvieron un rato más comiendo en silencio y fue a finales del segundo plato que Harry les dijo a sus padres que aquella noche iría con Ron y los demás al concierto que daba _Silver Dragon, _como se llamaba el grupo.

-De acuerdo, nosotros también iremos, pero no te preocupes que no molestaremos.- le dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

Harry le correspondió el gesto, y entonces se acordó del chico rubio que había llamado a Snape. Ron había dicho que el murciélago (Así llamaba Ron a Snape) se llevaba mal con los de su edad, pero con ese parecía llevarse bien. Sería el cantante de _Silver Dragon_? Si lo era, tenía ganas de que llegara la noche.

Por qué de repente tanto interés por ese chico? Harry no lo sabía y tampoco pudo pensar mucho en ello, pues su padre le estaba preguntando algo.

-Querrás venir con nosotros a un mercadillo que abren los martes y los jueves al lado de la playa? Nos ha dicho una señora de allí, que está muy bien...

-Bueno, de acuerdo.

Poco después, los tres se levantaron y fueron a la habitación. James y Lily a dormir la siesta y Harry a buscar inspiración en el balcón. Por que sí, a Harry le gustaba escribir historias de todo tipo, aunque más las amorosas y a veces incluso escribía poesías.

El joven respiró hondo, dejando que el olor salado que llegaba desde la playa le inundara los sentidos y abrió el portátil. Sonrió al recordar lo mucho que le había costado convencer a sus padres para que le dejaran llevarlo...

Dos horas después los Potter se dirigían hacia la playa. Había montones de puestos donde vendían de todo. Harry se fijó en una camisa negra de manga corta con un dragón de contornos plateados, se la pidió a su madre, pero ésta no quiso comprarla. "La semana que viene es tu cumpleaños, entonces ya veremos." Lily estuvo casi un cuarto de hora mirando unas figuritas de brujas, las cuales coleccionaba, hasta que se decidió por una que llevaba una túnica lila con una escoba en la mano derecha y una calabaza en la izquierda. Por su parte, James no pudo evitar comprar una postal con un lobo y un perro en actitud más que cariñosa. "Para Sirius y Remus" dijo. Y es que los amigos de su padre siempre decían que en sus próximas vidas serían un perro (Sirius) y un lobo (Remus) y como encima eran novios, la postal les quedaba a la perfección.

Pasearon hasta casi las ocho y media y llegaron al hotel justo cuando lo abrían para cenar. Harry vio a los Weasley y a Hermione que entraban y les saludó. Subieron a la habitación a dejar las compras y el bolso de Lily, y bajaron para cenar.

Acabada la cena, Harry subió a la habitación para poder ver su programa de televisión favorito. Hablando con sus padres casi se había olvidado! Apretó el botón del ascensor nervioso, pero éste ya estaba bajando. Esperó, y cuando la puerta se abrió entró tan rápido y sin fijarse que chocó con quien salía. Harry alzó la vista y vio que había ido a chocar, nada más y nada menos, que con...

- Vaya, vaya, Potter... Cuanta prisa.

Snape.

-Sí.- contestó el chico tajante, mientras intentaba entrar en el ascensor.

- Y por qué tanta prisa?.- preguntó el hombre, sin dejarle pasar.

- Y a usted que le importa?

- Sabía que su actitud es muy sospechosa?

Harry respiró hondo, y después de dirigirle una mirada asesina a Snape, se fue a subir por las escaleras. Snape sonrió satisfecho.

---

Acabado el programa de televisión, que por suerte llegó a ver entero, Harry se fue a duchar, pues aún llevaba el pelo lleno del cloro de la piscina, y además, tenía que estar guapo por si acaso se le presentaba alguna oportunidad...

Se puso unos tejanos negros, una camiseta roja con los bordes del cuello y de las mangas blancos, intentó peinarse el cabello negro desordenado con un poco de gomina y después de lavarse los dientes decidió que ya estaba preparado.

Se despidió de sus padres, aunque estos también estaban ya por bajar, y fue a recepción donde había quedado con Ron y los demás. Les encontró a todos muy guapos, pero él se fijó en Ginny, quien con una mini falda negra y un palabra de honor blanco no apartaba sus ojos de él.

Se saludaron y fueron hacia la pista de baile que había delante de un pequeño escenario con dos micros y una batería.

- Escucha Ron, hasta cuando os quedáis?.- preguntó Harry

- Hasta el miércoles que viene no, el otro. Tú?

- Hasta mediados del mes que viene...

- Vaya...- intervino Hermione, que había estado escuchando.- Bueno, si nos damos los móviles y el mesenger podremos estar en contacto.

-Claro.- dijeron Ron y Harry a la vez.

Entonces las luces se apagaron y empezó a oírse una voz, pero no de alguien que cantara en directo, más bien de un CD.

__

_Mai-ia-hii _

_Mai-ia-huu _

_Mai-ia-haa _

_Mai-ia-ha ha_

Harry se sorprendió, y Ron al verlo le dijo:- Antes de empezar ellos a cantar, ponen música de esta paxangera para que la gente vaya entrando en calor.

- Ah....

- Harry, bailas?.- le preguntó Ginny.- Esta canción me encanta.

Y sin esperar que Harry contestase, Ginny le cogió de las manos y se lo llevó unos metros a la derecha.

La chica bailaba bien, no era fea, y tenía un buen cuerpo...Así que Harry empezó a bailar cada vez más cerca de ella. Después de _Dragostea din tei_, vino la de _Toxic_ de Britney. Allí sí que la chica pelirroja demostró saber mover el cuerpo.

Unas cinco canciones después y justo cuando Ginny estaba pensando seriamente empezar a meter mano, pues por el momento sólo había conseguido pequeños roces "accidentales", la música paró y el escenario que tenían a pocos metros se iluminó dejando ver dos micrófonos, y una batería.

Entonces sí, cuatro chicos salieron al escenario, uno se sentó delante la batería, dos se pusieron uno a cada lado de ese instrumento con las guitarras y el cuarto, junto con su violín, se paró delante del micrófono que había más apartado.

Entre el griterío de la gente, Harry le preguntó a Ginny, donde estaba el cantante, pero entonces la batería empezó a tocar, seguida de las guitarras, para dar paso a una voz, el cuerpo de la cual aún no se veía. Con ella el violín cobró vida.

_I_

_If could I would do all of this again _

_Travel back in time with you to where this all began _

_We could hide inside ourselves and leave the world behind _

_And make believe there's something left to find _

Entonces el cantante apareció. Tenía el pelo rubio platino y sólo con eso, Harry pudo asegurar que era el chico de esa mañana. Vestía con pantalones negros y una camiseta verde oscuro con un dibujo en blanco de un ángel con cola de demonio. Abajo ponía "99 ángel"

La gente chillaba, algunos cantaban y Harry se fue hacia atrás donde estaban Ron y Hermione.

- Canta bien verdad?.- preguntó Hermione.

- Sí.- contentó Harry, que no podía sacar la vista del cantante.

Cuando acabó la canción, Harry ya se había aprendido el estribillo

__

_We'll be miles apart _

_I'll keep you deep inside _

_You're always in my heart_

_A new life to start _

_I may be leaving but you're always in my heart _

Y mientras el cantante se secaba la cara con una toalla lo fue tarareando, pero paró cuando el chico rubio empezó a hablar.

-Somos _Silver Dragon_, esta noche para todos vosotros!

Los instrumentos volvieron a sonar de nuevo en otra canción, y así toda la noche. Harry había estado tan inmerso en la música y en el rubio cantante que había dejado de lado a Ginny, sólo bailó con ella la única canción lenta en toda la noche, pero tan absorto en el sonido de esa voz, que la chica podría haber estado bailando con un muñeco.

Cuando a la una menos cuarto se acabó, Harry se despidió de sus amigos, y antes de subir a la habitación fue al lavabo. Se mojó la cara, y suspiró. No entendía porqué no podía sacarse de la cabeza a ese chico... Salió del lavabo y justo allí delante se encontró al chico que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Se había quitado la camiseta, estaba apoyado en la pared y tenía un cigarrillo en los labios. Al darse cuenta que alguien le miraba se giró y su mirada chocó con la verde de Harry, éste al verse descubierto dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

- Cantas muy bien.

Por toda respuesta, el chico rubio sólo dejó escapar el humo por entre sus labios antes de sonreírle y marcharse.

Al ver que se había quedado sólo, Harry decidió que ya era hora de subir a dormir.

--------

FREE TALK

Pos hasta akí! este cap es más largo eh? jeje Espero k os haya gustado.

Como ya dije, intentaré k las relaciones entre los personajes k hay en los libros se mantengan akí, así k es normal k ponga a Sirius con Remus... ( aunk en los libros no lo diga claramente...¬¬)

No quería que Draco fumase, po al imaginarme esta escena y otras más k vendrán después, en todas aparecía on el cigarro en la boca, así k......

Como pone arriba, la canción k canta silver Dragon, se llama Miles Apart, ok?

Si a alguien se le ocurre alguna canción k pueda cantar Silver Dragon o k salga durante las sesiones de discoteca.... pos k me lo diga n.n

Pos, dicho todo, dewwwwwww y dejad algún k otro reviu!!!

niea.

_Maybe someday I will see you again And you'll look me in my eyes and call me your friend_


	3. Capítulo 3

Akí ta el 3 capi!!!!!! Aviso, mejor estar comid y mead antes de leerlo pk es bastaaante largo n.n 10 pags. ( pa k después la gente no se keje.. ¬¬)

Draco, no sale mucho, po tranki k cada vez saldrá un pkitín más....ok? Bien.

Si a alguien le cae bien Ginny, k no se meta conmigo pk yo a la niña esa no la trago.... Así k me voy a desfogar un pkito con ella ok?

Bien aclarado todo, esto es un AU los personajes son de Rowling, y bueno, será SLASH!!!!! osea se, relación chico/chico, okkk??????? bien.

REVIUS!!!!

**liuny- **Holaaaaa thanks por el reviu!! nop, no hay magia son simples y askerosos muggles ( ups perdón, me salió la vena Malfoy....xD) Espero k te guste el capi!!

**Cerdo Volador-** Uolaaaaaa, bueno, así me gusta k dejes tus tareas para leer mis fics xD Po después no me demandes a los profes eh?? ¬¬ xD Naaaa k muchas acias por tu reviu!! A mi tmpoco me gusta k le gente fume, po como ya dije, me imaginé así a Draco y bueno, esk estaba tan sexy.... Y claro k no escribes bien, escribes MUY bien xD Mejor me dejo de chorradas y vas a leer el fic, nop? n.n Espero k te guste!!!!

**Pipu-Radcliffe-** Lo siento, puede k fuera mi culpa por dar por hecho k ya todo el mundo sabe k kiere decir Slash, y por eso no especifiké, po síp, Harry va a ser "rarito" lo siento si no te gusta este genero.... Po igualmente gracias por tu reviu.

**Liwk-** Holaaaa Acias por tu reviu!!! Sip la canción de Miles Apart es de Yelowcard, si esk mi Ryan ( el cantante).... º¬º Bueno, después de ese pekeño lapsus xD te digo k yo tmb encuentro muy sexy a Draco con el cigarro en los labios..jeje El programa preferido de Harry.... pos no sé cualkiera xD esk se me ocurrió eso para hacer otro enfrentamiento entre él y Snape.... Y no, las camisetas del mercado no eran de Silver Dragon, aunk podrían...Bueno, dewwwww k te guste el capi!!!!!

**Luna-loveblack-** Acias por el reviu!! te parece klo mezclé bien? k guay muchas gracias n.n espero k este nuevo capi tmb te guste!

**Amaly Malfoy- **Holaaaa bueno lo de Ginny no te lo digo pk ya lo verás en el capi.... y Draco, no es k le ignorase olímpicamente ( sólo un poco) a demás esk no se conocen.... Bueno acias por el reviu y k te guste el capi!!!1

Pos aclardo todo, akí el capítulo:

la oruga mutante films presenta:

**CAPÍTULO 3**

****

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó a las nueve en punto, pero no se levantó. Se quedó pensando en la noche anterior. Se lo había pasado muy bien bailando al ritmo de esa voz que le hipnotizó des de la primera sílaba... Ahora que estaba despierto recordó los intentos de Ginny para llamar su atención. Por qué la había ignorado cuando podría haber sido un perfecto pasatiempo de verano? (NA- esto lo dice un amigo mío: _Rollitos de primaera, pasatiempos de verano y nunca descansar.._xD) No lo sabía, pero sí era consciente de que sólo había tenido ojos para ese rubio cantante. Y después, esa sonrisa... Por que se sentía así al recordarla?

- Ya estás despierto Harry?

- Sí mami.

- Pues vístete, que vamos a desayunar.

Harry se levantó y se fue a la ducha, dejando en su habitación los extraños pensamientos sobre el rubio.

Se vistió con unos piratas tejanos y una camiseta verde, sus preciosas bambas tipo skater con los cordones verdes también y bajó a recepción donde sus padres le esperaban. Al acercarse, pudo ver que su padre y Severus se estaban enviando miradas; las de James de enfado y las del recepcionista de superioridad.

- Qué pasa papá?.- preguntó Hary al acercarse.

- El cretino grasiento ese, que le he preguntado si había un buzón por aquí cerca y ni se ha dignado a contestarme!

- Qué dices!? pero eso no va en contra de su trabajo?

- Yo que sé.- dijo James enfadado.- Pero que vaya con cuidado, por que si no va a saber quien soy yo.

- James, ya no sois adolescentes...- intervino Lily.

James dejó ir un bufido y se fue hacia el comedor. Nada más entrar Harry vio que los Weasley también estaban ya sentados y les saludó, pero Ron y Hermione se levantaron y fueron a su encuentro.

- Oye Harry.- dijo el pelirrojo.- Quieres venir con nosotros esta tarde a la ciudad? a tomar algo, visitar tiendas...

- Quieres venir?.- preguntó Hermione.

-Claro, se lo pregunto a mis padres.

Harry fue con sus padres, y después de que ellos asintieran volvió a acercarse a sus amigos.

- Puedo ir.

- Bien, pues te esperamos en recepción a las cinco y media, de acuerdo?

- Por si tus padres quieren saberlo, volveremos hacia las ocho.- informó Hermione.

Harry asintió y después de que sus amigos volvieran a su mesa se dirigió hacia el bufet libre del desayuno. Cogió un bol de leche y le puso cereales, cuando se lo acabó fue a por un donuts y dos tostadas con mermelada.

- Harry, hijo, da gusto verte comer.- le dijo su madre cuando el muchacho acabó la segunda tostada.

Harry sólo sonrió.

- Vamos a ir a la playa, de acuerdo? Subimos y nos cambiamos.

Los tres subieron a la habitación, Harry se puso su bañador, azul fuerte con hibiscos blancos,( NA adoro esas flores..) pero con algunos tonos de azul más claro. Se puso una camiseta blanca de propaganda y sus chanclas. James también iba con un bañador tipo pantalón y una camiseta, su madre iba en biquini y pareo.

Llegaron a la playa diez minutos más tarde. Eran casi las once y ya estaba bastante llena. Encontraron un pequeño lugar y pusieron las tres toallas y la sombrilla que habían alquilado en recepción. Que por suerte en ese momento no contaba con Snape atendiendo.

Después de que Harry y James estuvieran jugando en el agua como dos críos de cinco años, James fue a tumbarse, mientras que Harry decidió ir a dar una vuelta.

Iba caminando, riéndose de algunos bañadores definitivamente cutres, preguntándose por que las tías buenas nunca hacían topless y diciéndose que tendría que empezar a ir al gimnasio para hacer la competencia a tanto tio cachas que había por allí.

Pronto llegó al otro lado de la playa, mirando el mar se sentó en una roca a descansar un poco. Sin ser consciente que lo hacía al lado de alguien más.

- Bonito bañador...- oyó que decían.

Se giró a ver si se lo decían a él. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que el comentario sí iba dedicado a él y encima de la boca de un chico rubio, ojos grises, sin camiseta y con un bañador negro con un dragón en blanco. Era el cantante de _Silver Dragon!! _

- Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Harry.

- Vengo a la playa en busca de inspiración.

- Entonces las letras, son tuyas?

- Sip.

Después de eso, se quedaron en silencio. Oyendo las olas romper contra las rocas, los niños que chillaban y reían...

- También me gusta tu bañador.- dijo Harry. Pero al instante se reprendió. "Dios, de donde ha salido eso?"

El chico rubio volvió a sonreírle, como la noche anterior, y apagó el cigarro en una roca, del bolsillo sacó una bolsa de plástico y puso allí la colilla.

- Se debe mantener la playa limpia.

Harry iba a decir algo cuando a sus espaldas oyó que le llamaban. Se giró y vio que eran sus padres.

Se levantó, miró al chico a su lado y hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de despedida, el otro se lo devolvió.

- No era ese el cantante de ayer?.- le preguntó su padre, cuando se hubieron alejado unos metros.

- Si.

- Sois amigos? cómo se llama?

Entoces Harry cayó en cuenta de que no lo sabía. Como se debía llamar?

Se encongó de hombros y contestó:- No lo sé.

Su madre sonrió y no dijo nada. Volvieron al hotel, se ducharon para sacarse la arena y la sal del cuerpo y cabello y bajaron a comer. Después, todos cansados y adormilados por tanto sol, se tumbaron en sus camas y durmieron una relajante siesta.

Harry se despertó a las cuatro. Estuvo un rato haciendo el vago en la cama y a y media se levantó. Se puso la ropa que se había puesto para desayunar, y después de lavarse la cara y los dientes, intentó peinarse un poco. Se puso gomina y se lo puso de punta. Un poco de desodorante y estuvo listo.

Bajó a recepción cuando faltaban cinco minutos. Y Justo cuando la aguja que marcaba las horas se movía para señalar las cinco en punto, oyó como alguien bajaba las escaleras. Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los gemelos.

- Hola!! .-le saludó Ron.

- Hola.- contestó él.

Después de saludar a Ron, saludó a los gemelos chocando las palmas y les dio dos a las dos chicas.

- Bueno, nos vamos? Hemos quedado con Lee en la parada.

- Es un amigo de ellos que vive en la ciudad...- le explicó Ron a Harry.

Los seis se fueron hacia la puerta que daba al exterior, salieron y giraron hacia la derecha hacia la parada. Cuando llegaron tuvieron que esperar diez minutos. Mientras, se pusieron ha hablar sobre la noche anterior.

- Te gustó Harry?

- A que canta muy bien Draco?

- Draco?.- preguntó Harry a Hermione.- Se llama Draco, el cantante?

- Es raro, verdad?.- dijo Ron.

- Sí, pero no es feo... Le sienta bien. Y sí, canta muy bien.

- Dicen que es un casa novas, que tiene a un montón de chicas detrás de él.- informó George.

- Bueno, es que es guapo... No te enfades Ron.- añadió Hermione al ver la cara que ponía su novio.

- Pues yo prefiero a los morenos...- dijo Ginny, dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a Harry.

Éste la vio, y por suerte justo entonces llegó el autobús. Pues no quería tener que responder a la mirada.

Pagaron el autobús y se sentaron. Ginny iba a sentarse junto a Harry, pero por suerte Ron le quitó el sitio. El viaje transcurrió con tranquilidad. Ron le dijo que Hogsmeade, la ciudad a la que iban, tenía una tienda de chucherías impresionante. Sólo de pensarlo al pelirrojo ya se le caía la baba.

El autobús los dejó en la parada de la calle principal de Hogsmeade, y allí los gemelos se encontraron con su amigo Lee Jordan. Le presentaron a Harry y George, Fred y su amigo se fueron por su lado, ahora estaban sólo ellos cuatro.

- Bueno, a dónde vamos?

- Podemos ir a tomar un helado en las Tres Escobas. Y Después le enseñamos todas las tiendas a Harry.- dijo Ginny cogiéndose al nombrado por el brazo. Harry se dejó hacer.

Fueron a las Tres Escobas, un local a unos cinco minutos de la parada. Era muy grande, con una terraza que daba al mar. Entraron, y dejando a Hermione y Ginny guardando la mesa, pues sólo quedaba una en la terraza, Harry y Ron fueron hacia el mostrador a pedir.

- Tú qué querrás? .- preguntó Ron a Harry cuando legaron a la cola.

- No sé, qué te pides tú?

- Una cerveza de mantequilla.

- Una qué?.- dijo Harry extrañado.

- Je,je. Es una bebida que sólo hacen aquí. Es una especie de cerbeza, no tiene mucho alcohol y sabe un poco diferente.

- Y qué tiene para que sepa diferente?

- Ah! es Top Secret, como el ingrediente secreto de la coca cola....xD

- Pues yo me pediré una también.- Acabó diciendo Harry.

Cuando el hombre que estaba delante suyo se fue, una mujer de unos cuarenta años, les atendió.

- Vaya Ron cuánto tiempo!

- Hola Madame Rosmerta.- dijo este ruborizándose ligeramente.

- Y quien es este? Un amigo?.- preguntó Madame Rosmerta mirando a Harry.

- Sí, se llama Harry. Harry, esta es Madame Rosmerta, la dueña.

- Encantado.- dijo Harry.

- Y bien qué será?

- Pues dos cervezas de mantequilla, un Nestea para Hermione ( NA- m.... nestea... º¬º sorry soy una viciada a esa bebida.... vv)y un zumo de naranja para Ginny.

- Siempre tan original tu hermanita...- dijo Madame Rosmerta antes de irse a por las bebidas.

- No el cae muy bien.- dijo Ron.- Y todo por que su marido era "demasiado" amable con ella...

- Ah....- dijo Harry. Pensando que era normal que un hombre fuera "amable" con Ginny, pues aunque sólo tenía un año más que Hermione, parecía que fuera al revés, sobre todo por como vestía.

Ese día llevaba unos pantalones piratas tejanos muy estrechos y una camiseta blanca atada al cuello y con el escote acabado en una V tan pronunciada que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

Poco después ya estaban en la mesa, cada uno con su bebida. Harry sentado al lado de Ginny. Ésta tenía las piernas cruzadas, la izquierda sobre la derecha, y con el pie izquierdo, de vez en cuando, rozaba el trozo de pierna que dejaban al aire los pantalones piratas de Harry. El chico no se quejaba, la verdad es que se sentía muy bien.

Después de estar un buen rato en las Tres Escobas, hablando y haciendo broma, los cuatro amigos se fueron hacia la tienda de chucherías que había comentado Ron en el autobús.

La tienda en cuestión: Honeydukes, era toda una mina de oro para los dentistas. Allí no había nada que no llevas un mínimo de azúcar. Ron se gastó casi todo el dinero que le habían dado sus padres, Hermione, que sus padres eran dentistas, sólo se compró unos cuantos chicles y una piruleta, Harry compró una rana de chocolate y una bolsa de caramelos en los que ponía: "Caramelos Berty Bott de todos los sabores".

- De todos los sabores?.- preguntó un poco asustado al ver el título.

- No hombre! como quieres que sea de todos los sabores?.- dijo Ron, y después de unos segundos dijo.- Ecs... te imaginas uno con gusto a cera para las orejas?

Al final, Harry cogió la bolsa de caramelos, y cuando iba a pagar, notó unos golpecitos en la espalda. Se giró y era Ginny.

- Qué quieres?

- Bueno, es que no tengo suficiente dinero para comprarme la caja de caramelos de naranja y no le quiero pedir a Ron... Me dejas algo de dinero y después te lo devuelvo?.- le preguntó mirándole con ojos implorantes y batiendo las pestañas.

- Claro, cuanto es?.

- Sólo 1,30€.

- Es poco, no es necesario que me lo devuelvas. Un regalo.- le dijo sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo.

A Ginny, ese gesto no le pasó desapercibido y sonrió interiormente.

- Muchas gracias.

Ginny se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Harry sólo sonrió.

Estaban por atravesar la puerta e irse a la calle, cuando Ron, que iba el primero se paró.

- Pero qué haces Ron!?.- dijo Hermione, quien había chocado con la espalda de su novio y se había hecho daño en la nariz.

- Mira!.- dijo el pelirrojo señalando un rincón.

Allí había un señor bastante entrado en años. Con el pelo blanco y plateado, vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camisa negra también pero con lunas y estrellas bordadas con hilos de diferentes colores. Cuando se giró, pudieron ver que llevaba barba, también blanca y gafas de media luna.

- Que pasa Ron?.- preguntó Harry.

- Ese es el director del hotel!

- Ya, y?.- preguntó Hermione.

- Aix... Hermione, no te has dado cuenta de que en recepción lo único que hay son caramelos de limón?

- No Ron. Yo no paso por allí cada vez que no está Snape para abastecerme de caramelos que me podrían durar todo un año...

Ron puso cara de enfado, pero todo y así siguió hablando, ahora mirando a Harry.

- Pues yo sí. Y siempre me ha dado mucha curiosidad. El por que de ese único sabor y como es que nunca se acaban... Aquí tenéis el misterio resuelto... O al menos el por que no se acaban.- acabó Ron señalando de vuelta al anciano.

El hombre, que ahora se dirigía al mostrador, llevaba dos bolsas de dos kilos de caramelos de limón cada una.

- Ese Dumbledore....- dijo Ron refiriéndose al anciano.

Finalmente los cuatro se fueron de la tienda. Como no sabían a dónde ir, decidieron ir al paseo marítimo e ir mirando las tiendas que había por allí. Cuando ya estaban por irse, Harry se paró en seco delante de un escaparate.

- Que pasa Harry? .-preguntó Ginny, que desde hacía un buen rato iba cogida a su brazo.

- Quiero un piercing...- dijo el chico, que estaba como hipnotizado viendo una fotografía de una ceja con un piercing en ella.- en la ceja...

- Y tus padres no te dejan?.- intervino Hermione.

Harry suspiró profundamente: -Sí, pero no hasta la semana que viene, que es mi cumpleaños...

- Tu cumpleaños? que día es?.- preguntó Ginny entusiasmada.

- El jueves.

- Escucha .- le dijo Ron.- si quieres venimos el jueves todos y te acompañamos a que te lo hagas.

- Si? De acuerdo. Ya os invitaré a un helado.

- De chocolate....- dijo Ron con la boca abierta y amenazando en desbordarse.

- Ron cierra la boca y camina que perderemos el autobús!

Por suerte no lo perdieron. Llegaron justo cuando el automóvil aparecía calle arriba.

Durante el trayecto de vuelta, el autobús estaba lleno, y sólo había tres asientos vacíos. Ron y Hermione se sentaron cada uno en uno, y en el que quedaba delante de ellos se sentó Harry, con Ginny en sus piernas.

Estuvieron hablando un poco, y cada vez que Ginny se giraba para hablar con Hermione o su hermano, al girar el cuerpo su pronunciado escote quedaba muy a la vista de Harry, quien se alegró mucho cuando el autobús les dejó en su parada.

- Harry... - le dijo Ginny.- Irás esta noche a la discoteca?

- Eh... Bueno, de acuerdo.

- Quedamos a las once y media en recepción, si?

Harry asintió.

- Hasta después!- le dijo Ginny, y antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Creo que le gustas...- dijo Hermione.

Harry sólo se encogió de hombros.

- A ti te gusta? Por que, creo que si no le estas dando malas esperanzas...

- Hermione, tranquila. Ginny... está bien.

- Que pasa con mi hermana?.- preguntó Ron, que había ido a recepción a buscar caramelos de limón.

- Nada Ron nada. Come y calla.

Harry rió ante eso. Se despidió de la pareja y subió hacia su habitación.

---oooOOOooo---

Ya eran las doce, llevaban un cuarto de hora bailando. Al principio, los cuatro juntos, formando un círculo, pero poco después al sonar una lenta, Ron se fue a bailarla con Hermione y Ginny se aferró a Harry, haciendo que este no pudiese separarse, con eso se habían perdido de vista.

Harry notaba las manos de Ginny en su nuca, acariciando levemente su cabello, notaba sus pechos contra su torso, y la piel fina de las caderas que sus dedos rozaban al tenerla sujeta de allí.

Cuando la música paró, Ginny quitó la cabeza del hombro de Harry, donde había estado des del principio de la canción. Harry la miró, esos ojos marrones, su tez ligeramente morena con pecas aquí y allí, su cabello pelirrojo cayéndole por la frente... y entonces, sin aviso, notó como la chica cerraba los ojos justo cuando sus labios se posaban sobre los de Harry.

Harry, movido por la inercia, le contestó moviendo ligeramente los labios, para después sacar la punta de la lengua, quien fue bienvenida en la boca de Ginny. Un ligero golpe de alguien que se abría paso entre la multitud hizo que Harry abriese los ojos y se separara. Se giró pero no vio a nadie. Se volvió y vio a Ginny que le miraba atentamente.

Como Harry no decía nada, la chica se armó de valor.

- Quieres salir conmigo?

Harry sonrió, ya tenía pasatiempo de verano, o quien sabe, podría ser que acabase enamorándose...

Estuvieron bailando por un buen rato más, los dos muy juntos, besándose de vez en cuando.

Después de una canción, Harry se disculpó y fue al lavabo. Al salir de su cubículo, fue a lavarse las manos y a mojarse un poco la cara. Salió e intentó situarse para ir a buscar a Ginny, se giró y no viendo que alguien iba en su misma dirección, chocó.

- Lo siento...

- No, si ha sido culpa mía.

Cuando Harry levantó la vista, reconoció al chico. Era Draco! el cantante de Silver Dragon!

- Vaya! Hasta en la sopa, eh? .- le dijo el rubio levantando una ceja.

- Ya ves... Como es que estás aquí si no hay concierto?

- El hotel me deja venir a las discotecas...

- Pues ya nos veremos...

- Seguro, sobre todo si seguimos así.

Harry sonrió y Draco le respondió el gesto. Había dado dos pasos cuando se dio cuenta de que no se había presentado! Se giró, pero Draco ya no estaba...

El resto de discoteca se la pasó un poco raro. Estaba muy bien con Ginny, pero se notaba extraño, como si no fuese lo correcto... Aunque no pudo concentrarse mucho en esa sensación, pues Ron y Hermione habían logrado encontrarlos justo cuando se estaban besando.

Ahora tendrían que explicarles...

---oooOOOooo---

FREE TALK

K ospareció? espero k bien.

Me pasé con lo de Ginny? xD espero k no os caiga tan mal como Haruko...( la sirena de Agua mi otro fic)

Y lo de Dumbledore?? xD Por cierto alguien sabe de k puede hacer McGonagall? esk nos e me ocurre nada... vv

Espero k os haya gustado...........

dewwww

niea.

_---Puedes ser sólo una persona para el mundo, pero para alguna persona tú eres el mundo.---_


	4. Capítulo 4

Holaaaaa akí teneis un capi más de Hotel Ocean! espero k os guste!

Ahora los revius!!

**liuny.- **Holaaa bueno, la pareja Ginny Harry mucho, no va avanzar ya, sobretodo pk los Weasley se van dentro de una semana ( más o menos) así k entonces Harry estará solo con Draco....jijijiji Gracias por lo de McGonagall, po ya tengo planeado k hacer con ella n.n Y bueno, Sev es el recepcionista pk se me ocurrió la idea y me gustó. Acias por el reviu y k disfrutes el capi!

**Luzy Snape.- **Holaaa bueno, Ginny se meterá un pokillo po tranki k de akí a poco se irá xD Acias por el reviu! y k te guste el capi!

**Bego.- **Holaaaa Acias por el reviu y al igual k le he dicho aliuny, tranki, k de akí a poco Ginny se marcha y Harry y Draco kdarán solos..... Espero k te guste el capi!!!!

**gabyKinomoto.- **Holaa pos kien le tocó en el hombro fue su madre...y por lo de McGonagall acias, po ya se me ha ocurrido k hacer con ella..jeje Acias por el reviu y espero k disfrutes el capi!!

**luna-loveblack.- **Helooooouuuu ! xD es para cambiar el hola... ¬¬ Bueno, acias por el reviu! espero k este capi tmb te guste aunk Draco no salga....jeje Chaooo

**isobo.- **Helooooo Bueno, Draco en este cai no sale, po tranki pk después ya saldrá muuchooo más....jejej al contrario de Ginny n.n Lo de McGonagall ya lo tengo pensado y tiene algo k ver con lo k tú me has dicho, así k muchas acias por la ayuda!! n.n Thanks por el reviu y espero k te guste el capi!

**Cerdo Volador.- ** La li hoo!! bueno, sip yo a Ginny tmpoco la trago...jeje Siento decirtelo po en este capi Draco no sale..... Po tranki! pk en el siguiente sí saldrá bastante y a demás cantando una canción de Scissor sisters!!! xD Se llama Can't come quickly enough y es preciosa.... me encanta! jeje bueno pos chica, espero k te guste el capítulo y muchas acias por el reviu!!! ( espero k la inspiración esre contigo y escribas muuucho de Deseos n.n jejeje xD )

**Maniática lovegood.- **Holaaaa acias por el reviu! lo de McGonagall ya lo tengo pensado po acias de todos modos n.n espero k te guste el capi!!!

Pos acabados los revius..... ahora toca el fic, espero k os guste aunk Draco no salga... vv No os kjéis pk en los siguientes sí saldrá y bastante, ok??? n.n

Enga pos, a leer!!! esto es un AU los personajes son de Rowling, y bueno, será SLASH!!!!! osea se, relación chico/chico, okkk??????? bien

la oruga mutante films presenta: 

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Llegó la mañana del sábado. Harry se levantó muy contento, y silbando una de las canciones que había escuchado la noche anterior, se fue a duchar. Después se vistió y esperó a que sus padres también acabaran de vestirse, todo eso, sin dejar de silbar.

- Estás muy contento hoy, Harry...

- Sip.- dijo Harry contestándole a su madre.

- Y cómo es eso?

- Pues.... no sé.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Bajamos a desayunar?

Hasta que su madre no se lo había preguntado, Harry no se había parado a pensar en el por qué se su felicidad. Supuso que sería por estar con Ginny, pero entonces también se le apareció la cara de Draco... Se iba a preguntar qué tenía que ver Draco con su felicidad, cuando entró en el comedor y Ginny se le acercó.

- Hola Harry.- le saludó con una sonrisa.

- Hola.

- Hermione, mi hermano y yo pasaremos la mañana en la piscina, quieres venir con nosotros?

- Claro, igualmente tenía pensado ir.

- Nosotros ya nos vamos, ven cuando quieras. Adiós.- Se despidió con una pequeña caricia en el brazo.

Harry volvió a la mesa de sus padres y se sentó.

- Mami, estaré toda la mañana con los Weasley, ok?

- Claro.- Le contestó su madre sonriéndole, pero con una chispa en los ojos entre divertida y extrañada.

- Qué pasa?.- Preguntó Harry al ver que su madre seguía mirándole.

- Nada, nada... Ah! sí, que esta noche no podrás ir ala discoteca, iremos a cenar a un restaurante y tienes que venir.

Harry se la miró con los ojos de perro apaleado que había aprendido de Sirius, su padrino, a ver si así le daba pena y le dejaba quedarse.

- No me mires así Harry... Pasé mi infancia con Sirius, estoy inmunizada a sus miradas.

Harry se dio por vencido y fue a buscar su desayuno.

Media hora más tarde, ya con el bañador azul con hibiscos, una camiseta negra de propaganda, sus chanclas y su toalla, bajó a la piscina. Cuando pasó por recepción, Severus Snape estaba en el mostrador. Por suerte, a parte de enviarle una mirada que podría matar a cualquiera, no le dijo nada.

Llegó a la piscina y vio a Ginny tumbada tomando el sol. Ron y Hermione estaban en la piscina jugando a las ahogadillas ( NA A ver kien ahoga a kien....)

Fue a la hamaca de al lado de Ginny y dejó la toalla. Se quitó la camiseta y dejó las chanclas. Cuando se giró, vio que Ginny le estaba mirando.

- Hola...- le dijo sacando pecho.

- Hola. Me voy a bañar, vienes?

- Bueno...

Ginny se levantó, teniendo en cuenta que Harry nunca perdiese de vista su delantera.

Cuando Harry estaba por tirarse al agua, notó como unas manos mojadas le empujaban, y sin tener tiempo de girarse cayó a l a piscina.

Cuando sacó la cabeza y se quitó el pelo y el agua de los ojos, vio a Ron riéndose a mandíbula batiente, y a las dos chicas intentando disimular.

- Así es como .- escupió un poco de agua que el había entrado en la boca.- saludas a tus amigos?.- le preguntó Harry, haciéndose el enfadado.

- Venga.... No te enfa-...- dijo Ron, intentando parar de reír. Pero no acabó la frase, pues Harry le tiró un montón de agua des de la piscina.

- Toma ya!

- Esta me la pagas!!

Ron se tiró a la piscina y empezó a ahogar a Harry, pero éste se zafaba e intentaba ahogar a Ron.

- Hombres...- dijo Hermione, quien sacando de su bolsa un grueso libro se apartó prudencialmente de la piscina y empezó a leer.

Mientras, Ginny se tumbó otra vez, se puso las gafas de sol y miró a Harry. O más bien dicho su bien formado torso.

Media hora más tarde, Harry y Ron salieron de la piscina hartos de nadar. Ron se fue donde Hermione, Y Harry se acercó a su tumbona a coger su toalla. Se secó un poco y se tumbó. Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a descansar cuando una voz muy cerca de su oreja le dijo:

- Quieres que te ponga crema?

Harry se giró, asustado. Y vio que era Ginny.

- Dios Ginny, que susto me has dado!!!

- Lo siento...- dijo ella, sin sentirlo en absoluto.

Harry se volvió a tumbar, y Ginny lo tomó como una invitación a que le pusiera crema.

Cogió el tubo y puso un poco en la espalda de Harry. éste al notar la substancia fría se asustó de nuevo, pero cuando notó que unas manos empezaban a esparcirla a la vez que le daban un masaje, entendió que era Ginny poniéndole crema.

Ginny fue poniéndole la protección por la espalda, tocando y masajeando toda la piel a su alcance, después los brazos y finalmente las piernas.

Harry se sentía incómodo. No le gustaba que le pusieran cremas, lo encontraba bastante asqueroso, pero no le dijo nada a Ginny.

Cuando la chica acabó, se tumbó en su hamaca y le dijo a Harry:

- Harry, me pones tú ahora?

Harry le iba a decir que le daba asco el tacto de la crema en su piel. pero al ver como la chica ya se colocaba, no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo. Le iba a hechar un poco en la espalda como ella había hecho cuando Ginny se levantó.

- Espera, me quito el nudo que si no se ensuciará.

Ginny se deshizo el nudo que ataba el bikini en su espalda, e intentando mínimamente que no se le viera nada, se volvió a tumbar.

- Ya puedes.

Harry empezó a aplicarle la crema. Un poco por aquí un poco por allí. Cuando acabó la espalda paró.

- En los brazos te pones tú, vale? Es que ya me tengo que ir.

Era mentira. No se tenía que ir, pero no sabía porque no quería estar con Ginny. Se sentía mal.

Llegó a su habitación, sus padres tenían una llave y él también, y se sentó en su cama.

"Por qué me siento así? no es para tanto ponerle crema alguien! Me da asco, sí, pero a mi madre y a papá siempre les he puesto! " Se decía Harry.

"No lo entiendo, Ginny es simpática, está buena y es guapa... Un poco creidilla y quizá vista un poco demasiado extremado para su edad... Pero da igual! es sólo un rollo de verano!"

"Y por que coño se me apareció la cara de Draco esta mañana al pensar en por que estaba tan contento? y cuándo estaba poniéndole crema a Ginny, ¿Por que pensé por un momento que me gustaría que fuera Draco!!? Dios.... me duele la cabeza...."

Harry se tumbó y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, no habían pasado dos minutos, cuando llegaron sus padres.

- Ya estás aquí Harry?

Harry se quitó la almohada de la cabeza y contestó:

- Sí, es que tenía calor... "Cacho excusa Harry..."

- Pues aquí también hace...

- Ya lo sé papá... Pero estoy mejor aquí.

- Bueno, como quieras... Dentro de un rato iremos a comer de acuerdo?

- Si....

Cuando James hubo salido de la habitación, Harry volvió a tumbarse, mirando el techo y preguntándose por que se sentía así.

Al cabo de un rato, decidió ir a coger su portátil y ponerse a escribir.

---oooOOOooo---

Harry se dirigía con sus padres hacia el comedor, cuando estaban a punto de entrar, Harry oyó como le llamaban, se giró y vio que era Ginny.

- Harry, te importa hablar conmigo un momento?

- No claro, di.

- Bueno, es que dentro de un rato mis madres, hermanos y Hermione nos vamos de visita a un pueblo, y nos quedaremos allí a dormir esta noche... Hasta mañana no vendremos. No te importa verdad?

- Claro que no.

- Quería decírtelo antes, pero te has ido tan de repente...

- Eh... ya , lo siento.- se disculpó Harry poniéndose rojo.

- Pues adió Harry, hasta mañana.

Y mirando que sus padres no estuviesen cerca, Ginny le dio un beso a Harry en los labios.

A Harry, eso le vino de sorpresa, y aunque después de sobreponerse correspondió, no lo hizo con muchas ganas. Ahí estaba otra vez, esa sensación de incomodidad y de estar haciendo algo mal...

Cuando se separaron, Ginny le dijo Adiós y se fue. Harry respiró hondo y decidió irse hacia el comedor. En el trayecto, pensó que quizá con ese distanciamiento podría poner sus sentimientos en orden...O no.

El fin de semana pasó rápido para Harry. La cena con sus padres no fue tan mal como había pensado, a demás, era mucho mejor que estar en el hotel sin hacer nada, puesto que si los Weasley no estaban, ¿Qué sentido tenía ir a la discoteca? El nombre y la cara de Draco se le vinieron a la mente. "Pero que me pasa con el tio este!? Vale, es guapo, cachas y tiene un no-sé-que que le hace irresistible, pero por que siempre tengo que estar pensando en él?"

El domingo se lo pasó todo en la habitación. Un repentino ataque de inspiración le había llegado al despertarse, y como le dijo a sus padres: "Cuando te viene la inspiración tienes que aprovecharla, no sabes cuánto tiempo tardará en volver..." Así que el chico sólo salió para comer y cenar. Eso hizo que no viera a Ginny hasta el día siguiente ala hora de desayunar. Quedaron en verse en la piscina, y pensando que lo que le había pasado la otra vez, sólo se debía a una paranoia suya, fue, le puso crema, y se divirtió. Un día tras otro, hasta levantarse, la mañana del jueves, dispuesto a celebrar su cumpleaños.

---oooOOOooo---

FREE TALK

k tal??? os gustó? espero k si... jeje y k me mandéis muchoos revius!! pk si llego al 29, kien tenga ese número tendrá un premio! jeje po para eso necesito saber si soys chico o chica, altos o bajos color de pelo y forma de vestir, ok??? jejeje

En el proximo capi, el cumple de Harry!!!!!! jejejejeje....¬¬

Dewwwwwww

niea.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Gommen, sorry, ho sento....**en definitiva, lo siento!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me he tardado un montón.... v.v Po ha sido ( en parte) pk se me escacharró el ordenador... ¬¬ Así k espero podáis perdoname y sigáis leyendo la histooria.... si? Acias!!! n.n

Bueno, no me enrollo más y contesto a los revius!

**Cerdo Volador.- **Hola!!!!!!!! bueno, en este capi, Ginny tmb sale, po ya no tanto y Harry no le hace tanto caso... Draco sale y a partir de ahora muuuchoooo más xD Espero k te guste el capi, y bueno, la canción de Scissor sisters, es mi preferida, esk me encanta! jejeje... bueno, espero k te gsute y acia spor el reviu!!! Chaoo

**Maniatica Lovegood.-** jejee puede k ya lo hubieses leido en slash fiction? es que allí tmb publico esta historia.... Si no, pues puede k sí seas vidente xD Espero k te gsute este cap!!!!

**paola.- **Holaaaa pronto, lo k se dice pronto... no he colgado el capi, po espero k igualmente sigas leyendo!!!!!!!!! jejej trankila pk en este capi si sale Draco, así k sí tendrá sentido xD Chaoooo y k lo disfrutes! y Acias por el reviu! Por lo del núemero no te preocupes, ya tengo en mente una cosa para k salgais todos!! n.n

**Amidala Granger.- **Holaaaaa Acias por el reviu y tachán!! en este capi sí salen Dracos humanos...xD Espero k te gsute! chaooooo

**Liuny.- **Holaaaaaa bueno, ni rapido ni pronto he actualizado, po he actualizado...xD ¬¬' Bueno, ami los Harry Ginny tmpoco me gustan nada.... po esk akí es necesario, po trankila pk ya no falta mucho para k se vaya.... n.n Veremos el cumple de Harry, sip, po serenatas no son lo k Draco va a cantarle..xD ya lo verás! espero k te guste el capi y muuuchas gracias por el reviu! Ah! el yaoi, empezará pronto, po de muuuy flojo hasta el lemmon.... po se hará pokito a poko.... ok? así k paciencia... xD

**Luzy Snape.- **Holaa pos akí tiene sle capi, acias por el reviu! y bueno, ginny se irá pronto... ( po volverá xD no me mates.... ) Espero k te gsute el capi!!!! Chaoooo

**Sami.- **Holaaaaa jeje chica, no eres la 29 po por tu interés, sales igual...xD Así k espero k te gsute.... Acias por el reviu!!! chao.....

**Anime and Hp Freak.- **He akí el ganador! xD eres el 29 así k sales en el fic, espero k te guste el capi!! jeje muchas acias por el reviu!

**Izzi Black.-** Holaaaaa bueno, la Ginny no morirà po casi.... xD No! no, ´sólo se irá otra vez a casita.... jejej espero k te guste el capi!! y acies per el reviu! chaoooo

Bueno, acabados los revius..... Akí teneis el fic! espero k os guste!!!

esto es un AU los personajes son de Rowling, y bueno, será SLASH!!!!! osea se, relación chico/chico, okkk??????? bien

la oruga mutante films presenta: 

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Por fin llegó el jueves, día de su cumpleaños. Harry se levantó y contento se fue a ducharse. Ese día se haría el piercing, saldría con sus amigos y vería a Draco... "Draco? Por que me importa se veré a Draco?" Encogiéndose de hombros cogió el shampoo y se labó la cabeza, se puso el acondicionante y después de lavó el cuerpo. Salió de la ducha sólo con los calzoncillos y los pantalones limpios puestos, y al llegar a su habitación se encontró que sus padres estaban sentado con unos regalos en las manos.

- Felicidades Harry!.- le dijeron los dos a la vez.

Harry sonrió y dándoles las gracias a sus padres empezó a abrir los regalos. El primero era un sobre con dinero para el piercing. Después abrió uno de parte de Remus y Sirius, que era una muñequera negra con una estrella en color rojo y un cinturón de los de skater de color negro que en la hebilla plateada tenía gravado el dibujo de un dragón. Para acabar, Harry abrió el segundo regalo de sus padres, y cual fue su sorpresa que el regalo resultó ser la camisa que había visto el primer día en un tenderete de la playa; la camisa negra con un dragón plateado detrás.

- Muchas gracias!!.- volvió a decir mientras le daba dos besos a su madre y después dos más a su padre.

- De nada, pero ahora tendrías que acabar de vestirte, que tenemos que bajar a desayunar...

Harry asintió y su madre estaba ya a punto de salir de la habitación cuando le dijo.

- Mami, pasaré todo el día con los Weasley y Hermione, ok? Volveré hacia las ocho o así...

- Sí, ya me lo dijiste...

- Por si acaso...- dijo Harry.

Harry se puso una camiseta negra que ponía "Level 27" en rojo detrás, se miró al espejo. Con los piratas verdes, y la camisa negra estaba muy guapo... O eso era lo que le decían todas las chicas del colegio.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se puso las bambas, cuando se levantó vio la camisa nueva bien doblada y sonrió. "Me la pondré esta noche..." Al lado estaba la muñequera, decidió estrenarla, el cinturón... También se lo pondría en la noche.

Harry al salón y allí vio como sus padres ya estaban vestidos.

-Nos vamos?.- preguntó James.

Y dicho eso, se levantó del sofá y abrió la puerta. Dejó pasar a Harry y a Lily, y después salió él, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Cuando llegó al comedor los Weasley ya estaban ( como siempre), se acercó a la mesa y les saludó a todos. Después, se acercó a Ron.

- Oye, cuando acabéis, me esperáis en recepción, ok?Nos vamos al pueblo a hacerme el piercing!.- dijo Harry con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

Ron sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Por cierto, felicidades.- le dijo.

Dicho eso, Hermione se levantó y también le felicitó. Después de Hermione, todos los Weasley felicitaron a Harry, la última fue Ginny, que con sólo dos besos en la mejilla, pues sus padres no sabían que estaba saliendo con Harry, también le felicitó.

- Hasta ahora!- se despidió Harry.

Comió un poco de pan con tomate y jamón dulce ( Sí! Pa amb tomàquet!! Vamos a divulgar tradiciones catalanas! n.n ), bebió dos vasos de zumo de naranja, y cuando vio que Ron y los demás se levantaban, él también lo hizo.

- Adiós, hasta la tarde!

- Adiós Harry, pórtate bien!.- dijo Lily.

- Adiós!.- se despidió James.

Harry salió del comedor y se encontró con Ron, Ginny y Hermione en recepción.

- Pues nos vamos, nop?

Todos asintieron, sonriendo al ver la cara de felicidad que tenía Harry. Hacerse un piercing en la ceja, había sido su sueño desde hacía un año!

Cuando llegaron a la parada del autobús, vieron como éste ya estaba llegando.

- Un minuto más tarde y no legamos.- dijo Hermione mientras las puertas del transporte se abrían.

Cada uno pagó su viaje y fueron a sentarse. Ron se quiso sentar con Harry, y eso, no supo muy bien por que, le quitó un peso de encima al moreno. "No es que no quiera sentarme con Ginny, pero... a veces, cuando estoy con ella, me siento mal, como si eso no es lo que tuviera que hacer...Aix, no sé, da igual. A demás, por que me preocupo, si sólo es un rollo de verano! Pero creo que ella no lo quiere así..."

- Harry se puede saber qué te pasa?.- le preguntó Ron.

- Qué? .- contestó Harry saliendo de sus pensamientos.- lo siento, estaba pensando... Qué decías?

- Que, qué te han regalado.- contestó Ginny con una sonrisa.

- Ah! Pos, esta muñequera, dijo alargando el brazo izquierdo, una camisa que me pondré esta noche, un cinturón que también me pondré esta noche, y el dinero del piercing...

- Esta muy bien, no?

- Sí.

Al cabo de cinco minutos llegaron a la ciudad de Hogsmeade y cuando todos hubieron bajado, Harry empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia la tienda de tatuajes y piercings que habían visto la otra vez.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda Harry miró el escaparate y respirando hondo empujó la tienda para entrar. Ron, Hermione y Ginny le siguieron.

En el mostrador había una chica con una camiseta de manga corta roja y unos piratas tejanos, cabello largo ondulado y marrón al igual que sus ojos. La chica, al verles entrar les preguntó:

- Puedo ayudaros en algo?

Harry se le acercó.

- He venido para hacerme un piercing en la ceja.

-Tienes el permiso de tus padres?

Harry se puso la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un trozo de papel doblado.

La chica lo desdobló y lo leyó.

- Bien, espera un momento, ahora viene el encargado de los piercings...

La chica se dirigió hacia una puerta de cristal y la abrió.

- Oye! Un cliente! Piercing en la ceja.

- Voy, Sami, voy...- oyeron que una voz, de chico, contestaba.

La chica volvió a acercarse a ellos.

- Ahora viene. Se llama Anime and Hp freak, pero podéis llamarle anime a secas... _( esk chico, k nombre tan largo te has puesto...xD) _

Nada más decir eso, un chico de cabello negro, ni muy alto ni muy bajo y con una vestimenta casual típica de los jóvenes del sigle XXI salió por la puerta.

- Para quién es el piercing?

Harry dio un paso al frente, cada vez sintiéndose más nervioso.

- Bien, pues ven conmigo.

Harry se fue con el chico, quien después de que Harry hubiera entrado en la habitación cerró la puerta.

En el otro lado, Sami les dijo a los demás.

- Bien, tendréis que esperar un poco... Podéis mirar y... comprar.- dijo sonriendo.

Los tres amigos estuvieron mirando las cosas que vendían en la tienda. Desde un poco de ropa, hasta pendientes, collares, cinturones y bolsos...

Habían pasado quince minutos cuando Harry salió acompañado por Anime.

- Aquí tenéis a vuestro amigo.

Los tres miraron a Harry, quien lucía un piercing plateado en la ceja izquierda, levemente hinchada y enrojecida.

Harry se acercó al mostrador y preguntó cuánto era, pagó y después de despedirse se marcharon a dar una vuelta.

- Harry, te queda muy bien.- dijo Ginny cogiéndole por la cintura.- Te ha hecho daño?

Harry la miró, sintiéndose un poco incómodo de que la chica le cogiera por la cintura.

- Sólo un poco, lo normal...

Fueron paseando por el paseo marítimo, se hicieron foto-pegatinas, en una máquina que había al lado del restaurante donde pararon a comer y después se fueron a las tres escobas a tomar un helado.

- Esta noche, Silver Dragon, eh?.- dijo Ron con una sonrisa un poco sospechosa.

- Sip.- dijo Harry.- Pero por que sonríes así?

- Eh, nada, es que me he acordado de una cosa que vi en la tele...- dijo Ron de manera muy poco contundente.

- Ah...

- Y dime Harry- dijo Ginny, empezando una conversación con su novio, a quien no le venia nada de gusto hablar con Ginny. Cada vez la chica le parecía más y más aburrida... A demás, vestía demasiado mayor para su edad, demasiado provocativa...

Aprovechando que Harry estaba despistado, Hermione recriminó su comportamiento a Ron.

- Se puede saber dónde tienes tú el sentido de la discreción?

- Qué?

- Que no vayas diciendo cosas que puedan llevar a Harry a d...

- Qué pasa conmigo?- dijo Harry, que había oído su nombre.

- Nada, que el miércoles quedaremos todos juntos, ya que es el último día para nosotros aquí...- dijo Hermionre la mar de natural.

- Ah... es verdad...- dijo Harry sonriendo tristemente. Con quien pasaría el tiempo, si no estaban ellos?

Pasaron el resto de tarde paseando y mirando tiendas, cuando llegaron al hotel, Ron se fue corriendo por que se estaba meando...

- Si no hubieses bebido tanta cerveza de mantequilla...- le dijo Hermione.- Bueno, Harry a las once y veinticinco aquí.

- Sí, adiós!- dijo Harry.

- Harry...- le dijo Ginny acercándosele.

- Si?

- Te he comprado esto. Felicidades.- le dijo antes de besarle.

Después del beso Harry cogió el pequeño paquete y lo abrió. Un anillo completamente negro era lo que había.

- Vaya, gracias, no te tendrías que haber molestado...

- No es nada, lo vi en la tienda en la que te hiciste el piercing y pensé que te quedaría bien.

- Muchas gracias.

Harry le dio un pico y se puso el anillo en el dedo gordo derecho.

- Perfecto.

- Pues hasta esta noche.- le dijo Ginny.- Chaítooooo

- Dew.

Harry se miró el anillo. Era bonito sí, pero él creía que cuando tu novia te hacía un regalo, éste te hacía más ilusión... Se encogió de hombros, un poco harto de estar siempre pensando en porque se sentía tan raro con Ginny.

.-----------------.

Ya eran las once y media, acababa de empezar la discoteca que precedía al concierto de Silver Dragon. Los cuatro amigos estaban bailando en un círculo, todos al ritmo de la marchosa música. Ginny moviéndose quizá un poco demasiado. Al parecer de Harry, más parecía una puta que una chica bailando en una discoteca... (_Vale, quizá me he pasado.... vv' )_

Poco a poco fueron sonando las canciones hasta que la música calló y un foco se encendió en el escenario, iluminando la parte del medio, dónde un chico rubio, con una camisa negra con franjas plateadas, corbata negra y tejanos estaba sentado con la cabeza gacha.

La música, que no venía de instrumentos en directo empezó a sonar. Draco levantó la cabeza y al cabo de 20 segundos, empezó a cantar, aun sentado en el borde del escenario.

_Sailling through the tunnels _

_In the morning by yourself _

_There´s a very special feeling _

_True sensation all is well _

_If you stand and reach your arms out wide _

_close your eyes and try to fly _

_It´s an underground illusion _

_Tricking you from side to side_

__

__

Draco se levantó y siguió cantando mientras se dirigía hacia el lado derecho del escenario.

_We knew all the answers _

_And we shouted them like anthems _

_Anxious and suspicious _

_That God knew how much we cheated_

__

__

Cuando llegó a la punta derecha del escenario se quedó allí de pie, cantando

_It can´t come quickly enough_

_And now you´ve spent your life waiting for this moment _

_And when you finally saw it come _

_It passed you by and left you so defeated_

__

__

Después de cantar la estrofa volvió a dirigirse al centro, aun cantando. Cuando llegó al centro se quedó allí quito, mirando al público con sus hipnotizantes ojos plateados.

_Skyscrapers rise between us_

_Keeping me from finding you _

_If the concrete architecture _

_dissapeared there´d be so few _

_Of us left to navigate and _

_defend ourselves from the tide _

_It´s an underground illusion _

_Tricking you from side to side_

__

__

Draco siguió cantando, esta vez dirigiéndose hacia el lado izquierdo.

There´s no indication of 

_what we were meant to be _

_Sucking up to strangers_

_Throwing wishes to the sea_

__

__

Llegado a la punta del escenario, se sentó en el borde y empezó a cantar.

_It can´t come quickly enough _

_And now you´ve spent your life _

_Waiting for this moment _

_And when you finally saw it come_

_It passed you by and _

_left you so defeated_

__

__

Cantada la estrofa volvió a levantarse para dirigirse al centro donde de pie, y moviendo la mano izquierda, que no tenía micro, de arriba a bajo, volvía a cantar la estrofa.

_It can´t come quickly enough_

_And now you´ve spent your life _

_Waiting for this moment_

_And when you finally saw it come _

_It passed you by and _

_left you so defeated_

__

__

Cuando la canción se acabó, con Draco en el centro y la cabeza gacha otra vez, las luces se apagaron. Todo el público empezó a aplaudir como loco.

La luces volvieron a abrirse, esta vez dejando ver a todo el grupo ya en el escenario.

- Buenas noches!! .- dijo Draco.- Os ha gustado la canción?

Un "SIIII" chillado por todo el público en coro, fue la respuesta.

- Me alegro mucho.- dijo Draco sonriendo.

Draco cogió el micro que había enganchado en el pie después de cantar, y lo volvió a sacar. Caminando de un lado a otro, dijo.

Alguien que prefiere estar en el anonimato...- dijo sonriendo con una sonrisa maliciosa.- me ha dicho que hoy es el cumpleaños de un amigo suyo... Y bueno, me han pedido que le haga subir para que todos juntos podamos felicitarle.

Draco calló un momento. Harry, empezó a mirar a su alrededor, intrigado por quién celebraba el cumpleaños el mismo día que él.

Finalmente, Draco volvió a hablar.

- Bien, pues. Que suba por favor, el señor Harry Potter, si es tan amable...

Cuando Harry oyó su nombre se quedó muy sorprendido, pero unas manos en su espalda que le empujaban le despertaron.

- Vamos Harry! Sube!.- le decía Ron riéndose.

- Me las pagarás...- le contestó Harry.

El moreno se zafó de los brazos de sus amigos y se dirigía hacia el escenario. Subió las escaleras y se acercó a Draco. El rubio se quedó igualmente sorprendido al ver como el chico moreno al que había visto un par de veces y que no estaba nada mal, subía por las escaleras y se le acercaba.

- Así que te llamas Harry...-le dijo.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Bien, pues todos preparados para felicitar a Harry?

Otro "siiiii" del público, contestó.

- Cuando diga tres. Uno, dos y. Tres!

Un sonoro ¡FELICIDADES! se oyó de parte de toda la gente que había asistido ese día al concierto.

- Bien Harry... Esto no estaba en el trato, pero te voy a cantar una canción...- dijo Draco con esa sonrisa de lado, otra vez.

_Feliz, feliz en tu día,_

_Ojalá te pise un trenvía, _

_Que comas patatas podridas, _

_y que no haya hospital..._

__

__

_Feliz, feliz en tu día,_

_Ojalá te pise un gorila,_

_Que comas patatas podridas,_

_Y que cumplas hacia atrás..._

__

La gente se reía de la letra de la canción, pero a Harry le gustó mucho. La voz de Draco era asombrosa, y tenerlo tan cerca, cantando sólo para él, despertó en Harry un cosquilleo en el estómago.

- Bien, espero que no te enfades...

El público se rió.

- Ahora, te haré entrega de un pequeño regalo de parte del director del hotel...

Draco se fue hacía el batería y éste le dio una cesta de mimbre.

- Aquí tienes.

Harry cogió la cesta y miró dentro. Un montón de caramelos de limón reposaban dentro.

- Qué es?- se oyó que alguien preguntaba.

- Harry, que es?.- preguntó Draco mientras le ponía el micro delante.

- Caramelos de limón.

- Ja, ja, ja....ese Dumbledore...- se oyó de fondo.

Harry no tuvo duda de que se trataba de Ron.

- Bien, Harry, espero que te guste el regalo.

Draco le acompañó hasta las escaleras, y una vez allí se le acercó, y con la boca peligrosamente cerca de la oreja de Harry, le dijo.

- Después del concierto te espero en los lavabos...

A Harry, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Asintió y bajó. Mientras las notas de la siguiente canción sonaban, Harry llegó hasta donde estaban Ron y las chicas.

-Me das uno?.- preguntó Ron señalando los caramelos.

-No.- contestó Harry.

-Por que no?

-Por hacerme esto!

-Qué? Pero si no he hecho nada!.- se defendió Ron. Pero al pelirrojo se le escapó la risa, confirmando que sí había sido él. – Vale, sí fui yo... Lo hablé con mi padre, que conoce a Dumbledore y ellos lo organizaron...

Harry le dio una colleja y después le dio un caramelo.

-Gracias.- contestó Ron, tocándose la nuca.

El concierto pasó muy rápidamente para gusto de Harry. A cada canción que pasaba, Draco le parecía más impresionante. Esos ojos grises, ese pelo tan rubio... Sin ser consciente, le prestaba más atención al cantante que a Ginny, quien empezó a enfadarse.

Acabado el concierto, Harry se despidió de sus amigos .

- Que no vas a tu habitación, Harry?.- preguntó Hermione.

- Sí, pero iré antes a mear...

Sus amigos le miraron un poco extrañados y le dijeron Adiós, quedando que mañana a la hora del desayuno ya se verían.

Harry entró en el lavabo y se mojó la cara. Se miró en el espejo. Su cabello, gracias a la gomina extra fuerte, estaba aun de punta. La camisa negra le quedaba a la perfección con los pantalones tejanos largos y el cinturón nuevo. El piercing le daba un toque rebelde al rostro, y sus ojos verdes... Le empezaban a escocer... "Mañana tendré que llevar las gafas..." Por que sí, Harry llevaba gafas, pero sólo a veces, ya que prefería las lentillas.

Se giró y vio como Draco estaba apoyado en la puerta.

- No había visto nunca a ningún chico mirándose tanto al espejo...

Harry se puso rojo.

- Así que te llamas Harry...- dijo Draco mientras avanzaba hacia él.- Yo soy Draco Malfoy, pero seguro que ya lo sabías.- se presentó, una sonrisa de superioridad en sus labios.

-Sí, ya lo sabía.- dijo Harry, estrechando la mano que le había tendido Draco.

Se dejaron ir las manos y se quedaron mirando.

- Así que hoy es tu cumpleaños... Te ha gustado mi regalo?

- Qué regalo?

- Mi canción! No todos los días canto una canción para una persona en especial...- contestó Draco acercándose a Harry.

- Hombre, pues la canción no era muy feliz que digamos...- contestó Harry, poniéndose nervioso a medida que el rubio se le acercaba. "Por que se acerca? Y por que estoy tan nervioso?" se decía Harry.

Draco levantó una mano y a Harry se le paró la respiración.

- Qué haces?- logró preguntar.

- Ves, ya lo sabía yo...- contestó Draco sin hacer caso de la pregunta.- El piercing es de hace poco, a que sí? Las otras veces no lo llevabas.

- Ah, sí, me lo he hecho hoy.

- Vaya...- dijo Draco separándose sólo un poco.- Me tengo que ir, ha sido todo un honor conocerte al fin... Y supongo que viendo nuestra suerte, mañana nos veremos, no?

Harry sonrió.

- Sí, o eso espero. "Lo he dicho en voz alta? Mierda!"

- Yo también lo espero, Harry...

Draco se giró y se fue sin mirar atrás. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Harry suspiró aliviado. No entendía lo que le pasaba, ese escalofrío que le había recorrido la espalda en el escenario al tener a Draco tan cerca... Y ahora, cuando se le había acercado tanto... No quería volver a recordar los pensamientos que le había pasado por la cabeza. "Yo no soy gay..." Se dijo. Después de eso, salió de los lavabos y se fue a su habitación, dispuesto a dormir tranquilamente y sin preocupaciones.

---------------

FREE TALK

K tal? les gustó??? espero k si!!!!!

La canción k canta Draco, la primera, se llama _It can't come quickly enough_ y es de _Scissor sisters. _La segunda, es una k cantavamos nosotros cuando eramos pkes en los cumples..... una parida como una casa...xD po me hizo gracia.

No tengo ni idea de como funciona lo de los piercings, kizá si no lo se no tendría pk haberlo puesto..... Po kería ponerlo así k si hay algún error garrafal, perdon vv

Lo de level 27, es la marca de ropa k tiene Billy ( guitarrista de _Good Charlotte_) y un amigo, y es muy chula.

K más??? creo k nada...... Bueno, sip, k en proximos capítulo os pediré k me digáis algo sobre vosotrs para k salgáis en el fic, ok?? jejej ahora ya sí k ya ta.....

**Propaganda:**

El fic de nueva identidad ya está acabado! espero k os guste!!!!! n.n

chaooooooooooooo

niea.


	6. Capítulo 6

Holaaaa bueno, siento haber tardado po akí está el capi 6!! espero k os guste y bueno, ya hay alguna k otra cosa entre Draco y Harry....jeje po no os espereis la gran cosa eh! ; )

**Cerdo Volador- **Holaaaaa sé k te dije k el capi estaría para ayer, po esk ayer estaba muy mailta.... v.v, tenía fiebre y mucha tos. Po hay, como ya no tengo fiebre y sólo tengo muchos mocos, pos lo he acabado y ya lo publicajejej n.n (_ k rollo te he metido... ¬¬) _Acias por el reviu, y akí Draco vuelve a cantar, aunk menos.... xD y Ginny, sige siendo ignorada ( Bien!!!!!!! perdon....¬¬') Pos nada, k espero k te guste! Chaoooooooo

**Oromea Malfoy- **Siento haber vuelto a tardar en subir el capi... v.v po con los examenes y todo, ya se sabe...Po bueno, akí tienes otro capi y Draco ya tienes más protagonismo!! jeje Acias por el reviu!! Chaooooooo

**Jack Dawson- **jejej sí, Ginny me cae muy mal...Y todo desde k leí el 5 libro...No sé pk... n.n' Acias por el reviu! y espero k tmb este capi te guste!!!! Dewwwwww

**Mirug- **Aix.... muchas acias... ( Niea se ruboriza) me hace muy feliz saber k te gusta como escribo jeje acias por el reviu!!! Chaoooooo

**Liuny- **mitasqui canciosqui ?? o.0 sorry, po no lo entendí v.v Bueno, cosas raras a parte...xD Pos acias por el reviu, y bueno kizá si k era necesario un poco más de sangre po.... da iwal! jejeje Espero k este capi te guste y bueno... Como Harry va a dejar a Ginny ya lo tengo más o menso planeado...jujuju ¬¬ Chaoooooooooo

**Amidala Granger- **Holaaaaaaa jejeje beso?? o pos en este capi, beso no hay po algo más de acercamiento si jejeje Espero k te gsute!! n.n Chao beshos

**Prongs **Vaija!! kuantes coincidencies...jeje ens arada el mateix, som del mateix lloc, vam neixer el mateix mes i el mateix any...jejeje Kines coses k té la vida.... Bueno k taradi el capítol!! Chaooooo

**AYA K- **k la opinión no sirve de mucho??? pos, no sirve de muchísimo!!! No sabes lo contenta k me hace recivir revius!! jeje Acias por eltuyo,y por decir k escribo bien...n.n Espero k este capi tmb te guste! Chaooooo

**Liwk- **Holaaa jeje Acias por el reviu!! y bueno, intento k se parezcan las vidas k tienen en Hogwarts con las k tienen akí, así k agradezco tu comentario sobre k sí se parecen...( ui... ¬¬' creo k me he liado.....v.v)Bueno, acias y akí tienes otro capi!!! Chaooooooooo

Bien, pues ya está. Y ya sabeis k los personajes sond e Rowling y k es un AU.....

_La oruga mutante films presenta:_

**Capítulo 6**

Harry se despertó feliz. Sabía que había soñado con algo que le había gustado, pero no recordaba qué había sucedido. Eso sí, recordaba que en el sueño intervenía una segunda persona, alguien de piel pálida, ojos grises, cabell-

- Harry!

El grito de Lily le sacó de su ensoñación.

- Si

- Vamos, levántate que es tardísimo! Nos van a cerrar el restaurante.

Harry soltó un bufido y se levantó. Se fue a lavar la cara y volvió a la habitación para vestirse. Esa mañana la pasaría con los Weasley en la playa así que era tontería ducharse para tener que volver a hacerlo después…   
Bajó a desayunar. Se sentó junto a sus padres y se dio cuenta de que sí era tarde, pues no había casi nadie en el comedor. Después de diez minutos se despidió de sus padres y subió a ponerse el bañador.

Cuando llegó a recepción vio a los Weasley sentados en los sofás, pero al dar el primer paso fuera del ascensor, notó como alguien le miraba insistentemente. Se giró para descubrir al dueño de esa mirada y se encontró con Snape. Quien con su pelo y traje negro, bien parecía, como decía Ron, un murciélago gigante.   
Harry le aguantó la mirada con un deje de superioridad. Cuando pasó por su lado, Snape le habló.

-Señor Potter, no se puede ir vestido así por el hotel…

-Pero es que ahora me voy a la playa.

Snape iba a contestar, cuando una puerta detrás de él se abrió.

-Vaya, señor Potter!

Era Dumbledore.

Snape suprimió la sonrisa despectiva que habían formado sus labios y su cara volvió a la impasibilidad.

-Señor Potter, que alegría verle! Le gustaron mis caramelos?

-Sí señor, estaban muy buenos.- mintió Harry, pues no los había probado.

-Me alegro.

-Harry! Venga va vámonos! Oh! Buenos días señor director.- dijo Hermione, quien se había acercado al ver a Harry.

-Buenos días.

-Vamos Harry…

-Sí, adiós.

Harry y Hermione fueron hacia donde estaban los demás Weasley y cuando llegaron éstos se levantaron. Estaban Fred, George, Ginny y Ron.

-Después vendrá Charlie.- le dijo Hermione.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y mientras lo hacía Ginny se acercó y le cogió del brazo. Harry suspiró, la sensación de no estar haciendo lo correcto se apoderó de él otra vez.   
Fueron caminando hacia la playa, Hermione y Ron cogidos de la mano, Fred y George hablando sobre una nueva broma que le gastarían a su amigo Lee, y Ginny, como no, agarrada del brazo de su "novio" y hablándole sobre algo que a Harry le sonaba como a quedar esa noche para ir a la discoteca.

No fue hasta unos segundos después de que Ginny le hubiese preguntado si quería ir, cuando Harry recordó que había "quedado" para verse con Draco…

-Claro Ginny, claro que iré.

Al oír la respuesta afirmativa de Harry, Ginny empezó a hablarle sobre otras cosas, pero Harry no le prestó atención. "Cómo puede ser que prefiera ir a la discoteca para encontrarme con un casi desconocido, que ir con mi novia? Bueno, no es novia, novia, pero da igual coño, tendría que querer ir por ella y no por Draco!"

-Harry!

-Eh?

-Que ya llegamos… Estas un poco empanado (1) hoy, no??

-Bueno, si tú lo dices…

Harry, viendo que ya entraban en la arena, se deshizo del agarre de Ginny, y dijo:

-Tonto el último en llegar al agua!

Harry se quitó la camiseta y las chanclas y se fue corriendo hacia el agua, dejando también olvidada la toalla. Los otros tres chicos le imitaron.   
Hermione, mirando hacia el suelo, donde estaban las chanclas , las camisetas y las toallas de todos, no pudo más que decir:

- Hombres…¬¬'

Los cuatro chicos estuvieron mucho rato en el agua, jugando a ahogarse y haciendo lucha de castillos (2).

Finalmente, cansados de tanto jugar, fueron a sentarse junto a las chicas, quienes habían recogido sus cosas y las habían llevado con ellas.

-…sí Draco y Harry parece que ya se conocieran…- oyeron decir a Hermione.

- Quién se conocía?- Preguntó Ron.

- Harry y Draco.

Harry notó como se ruborizaba con la sola mención del nombre.

- Por qué lo dices?.- intervino Fred.

- Bueno, ayer estuvieron hablando mucho, y se sonreían de forma rara… O diferente a como alguien lo haría con un desconocido.- añadió Hermione.

- Es verdad.- dijo George.- Ya os conocíais?

Todos los Weasley y Hermione se quedaron mirando a Harry, quien por suerte había conseguido bajar su rubor.

- Bueno, un día me lo encontré por la playa, otro día en la discoteca… Pero no nos conocíamos de nada…

- Menos mal, no me gustaría tener que soportar a Malfoy también en vacaciones…

- El sentimiento es mutuo Weasley…

Al oír la voz de Malfoy todos se giraron.   
Draco estaba de pie, justo detrás de Harry. Draco llevaba el pelo mojado, y sólo llevaba un bañador ( ese día verde oscuro). Las gotas le caían por el pecho, no muy musculoso pero de un color pálido muy extraño para alguien que parecía pasar bastante tiempo en la playa. "Extraño sí, pero está guapo igualmente… Yo no he dicho eso, verdad? Mierda!" Harry salió de sus pensamientos y vio que todos los Weasley miraban a Draco y éste les devolvía la mirada. Las dos de odio.

-Ehem… Puedo preguntar algo?.- dijo Harry.

Nadie contestó.

-Bueno… Por que os lleváis mal?

Finalmente, Ron desvió su mirada de la de Draco y la fijó en Harry.

-Nos conocemos des de pequeños. Nuestros padres, digamos que trabajan juntos… Vamos a la misma clase,

-Por desgracia.- dijo Draco.

-Y siempre nos hemos llevado mal…

-Para mi opinión, una tontería.- dijo Hermione.- Ya sois mayorcitos para superar esas tontas riñas infantiles…

Nadie contestó.

Draco miró a Harry y le puso la mano en el hombro. Al notarlo Harrys e giró.

-Me acompañas a por un helado?

-Claro…

-Pero Harry! .- dijo Ginny, justo cuando Harry ya se giraba.- Habías dicho que iríamos a pasear…

-Eh?

Era mentira, nadie había dicho nada sobre un paseo, Ginny se lo había inventado para tener privacidad con Harry. Y si ahora Draco se lo llevaba…   
Pero Draco, que estaba a la espalda de Harry, le envió una mirada de advertencia, y la chica tuvo que desistir.

-Nada, da igual, ves…

Harry se giró otra vez, y fue con Draco hacia el chiringuito. Ya se habían alejado unos diez metros, cuando Draco habló.

-Tendrías que pasar más tiempo con tu novia, Harry…

-Eh? Supongo… ¿Cómo sabes que es mi novia? .- le preguntó mirándole extrañado.

-Por favor! Si estaba celosa! No quería que vinieras conmigo…

-Pero… si somos dos chicos, no vamos ha hacer nada…

-Sip, dos chicos muy guapos, y lo de nada…-le dijo mientras le cogía por la cintura.

Harry se puso rojo al notarlo.

-No serás homofóbico, verdad?- preguntó de repente Draco, alejándose.

-No! No, no… Si mi padrino es gay y no pasa nada…

-Ah! es que como has puesto una cara rara…

Harry, aunque intentó evitarlo, se puso rojo otra vez.

-Oh! Sí, también te has puesto rojo… Si es que soy irresistible…- dijo Draco, haciéndose el importante.

Harry iba a contestarle cualquier cosa, pero ya habían llegado al chiringuito, y un camarero les pidió que querían.

-Va Harry, que quieres?

-Ah!, no, nada…

-Vamos! Que pago yo!

-Bueno, pues un Nestea…

-Pues un Nestea y una coca cola.-dijo Draco al camarero.

Los dos chicos fueron a sentarse a una de las mesas donde daba la sombra.

-Por lo que me ha parecido.- dijo Draco, después de estar un rato los dos en silencio.- No te cae muy bien tu novia, nop?

-No es mi novia.- dijo Harry.- es sólo un rollo de verano.

-Oh1 pues deberías dejárselo claro, por que creo que para ella eres algo más.

Harry se encogió de hombros, y después de un largo trago, dijo:

-Es guapa, tiene buen cuero… Pero no acabo de estar a gusto con ella…

-Entonces lo que te-

Pero Draco no siguió hablando. Pues los Weasley se acercaban. Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Charlie, que parecía que ya había llegado.

-Oye, Harry!.- dijo red cuando ya estaban a dos metros de su mesa.- dile a tu amiguito .- A Harry no le gustó como sonó eso.- Que se venga el lunes a jugar el partido de fútbol, que Bill no podr

Harry miró a Draco.

-El lunes es el último día entero que están aquí.- informó Harry.- Y quieren hacer un partido de fútbol playa, quieres jugar?

Draco pasó su mirada por todos los Weasley, deteniéndose en especial en Ginny.

-Claro, pero sólo por que tú me lo pides…

-Bien, pues el lunes a las diez en la pista, ok?- Dijo Charlie.

-Nos vamos!- dijo George.

-Vienes Harry?.- preguntó Ginny.

Harry miró a Draco, no le quería dejar…

-Yo ya me tengo que ir también, hasta el lunes!

Harry suspiró, le dijo adiós y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Ron y los demás, que por suerte habían recogido su toalla.

Llegaron al hotel a eso de las doce. Harry, después de despedirse de todos, y quedar en verse esa noche a las once y media en recepción para ir a la discoteca,se fue a su habitación.

Se duchó y se puso la ropa limpia.

Se sentía raro, no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Sólo de sentarse y dejar que su mente vagara por donde quisiera. Pero ese " donde quisiera" siempre acababa por ser Draco, así que decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el hotel.

De una puerta salía música, se acercó y la abrió. Dentro había muchas mujeres, y algún que otro hombre haciendo aeróbic.

-Lo siento…- dijo Harry, ya cerrando la puerta.

-No, no, pasa y mira…

Harry, que no tenía nada que hacer decidió entrar.   
Se sentó encima de una colchoneta azul que había en el suelo, y con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos apoyados en las rodillas, fue observando a la gente. Pero pronto su concentración se fue hacia otra parte, y acabó por mirarlas sin verlas, lo único que era capaz de ver, eran los ojos grises de Draco y su asombrosa sonrisa.

Tan concentrado estaba, que no se dio cuenta de que la música había acabado, y por consiguiente también la clase.

-Oye, chico, la clase ya acabó.

Harry levantó la mirada y se encontró con una mujer ya entrada en sus años, con un moño y unas gafas cuadradas.

-Gracias.- dijo Harry levantándose.

-Estabas muy pensatvo…- dijo la mujer.- Enamorado?

-Eh?

-Que si pensabas en el amor…

-A, bueno, en cierta forma.

Y era verdad. En cierta forma pensaba en l amor, en como no quería estar ya más con Ginny sino que quería estar con Draco… Y acabó entendiendo, por fin, que quizá sí estaba enamorado de ese cantante…

-Puedo ayudarte?- le preguntó la mujer.

-Eh?

Harry la miró. La mujer parecía severa, pero algo dentro de esos ojos azules le hizo confiar en ella, seguro que le ayudaba.

-Pues… Empecé a salir con una chica que conocí hará como semana, semana y media… pero digamos que, me enamoré de… otra chica, y prefiero estar con ella, que con la que salgo.- miró por un momento a la mujer.- No sé si me ha entendido…

-Claro que sí. Decidiste salir con esta chica, para tener a alguien con quien pasar el verano, pero ahora resulta que has conocido a quien puede ser el amor de tu vida…

Harry se la quedó mirando. Draco, el amor de su vida?

-Ah! creo, que la "chica" de la que te has enamorado, no es precisamente una chica… me equivoco?

Harry se puso rojo y al notarlo supo que no serviría de nada negarlo.

-No pasa nada, no es tan raro, que te guste alguien de tu mismo sexo… No es nada de lo que avergonzarse.

-No, si ya lo s

Quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que la mujer habló.

-Sabes, creo que tendrías que cortar cuanto antes con la chica, y en cuanto al chico… saber si tú también le gustas… No todo el mundo está dispuesto a salir del armario, y antes de decirle nada, tienes que estar seguro de que siente algo por ti.

Harry suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

-No es tan fácil.

-Yo no dije que fuera fácil, yo dije que es lo que tienes que hacer. - le dijo la mujer mientras le revolvía el pelo húmedo con una mano.- Me voy, ha estado todo un honor hablar contigo, si necesitas más sesiones.- sonrió.- búscame. Ah! Y me llamo Minerva.

Harry sonrió:- Yo soy Harry.

-Adiós Harry.

-Dew

Harry vio como Minerva se marchaba, y de repente se sintió mejor. Miró el reloj y vio que ya eran las dos menos cuarto, así que se fue al comedor, donde había quedado con sus padres a las dos.

Minerva tenía razón, no podía seguir engañando a la pobre Ginny… Pero no quería amargarle las vacaciones… Quizá si aguantaba los pocos días que quedaban de vacaciones con los Weasley y después cortaba con ella…

Llegó al comedor y vio a sus padres ya sentados en una mesa.

---oooOOOooo---

Eran las once y veinticinco y ya estaban las dos "parejitas" juntas, esperando que abrieran la discoteca. Harry, que tenía a Ginny cogida a su cintura, estaba nervioso, vería a Draco. Por él se había puesto guapo, por él había ido a la discoteca. Y si no le veía? Y si…

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando abrieron la discoteca y la gente empezó a pasar.

La música sonaba alta, la gente bailaba, dejando que sus instinitos les guiaran. Harry notaba como Ginny se movía delante de él, y aunque una vez lo hubiese podido disfrutar, ese no era el momento.

A cada persona rubia que veía, le atribuía la cara de Draco, pero cuando les veía mejor, caía en la cuenta de que no era él.   
Harto de tener a Ginny sobándole y de obsesionarse con si Draco vendría o no, se fue al baño. Quizá algo de agua fría le despejaría.

Entró en el lavabao, que estaba desierto, se quitó las gafas, pues por muy guapo que quisiera estar para Draco, sus ojos se hubiesen resentido después, y se mojó la cara. Se la secó un poco y aun sintiendo el frío ensu piel, salió. En ese momento la discoteca estaba llena de las notas musicales de una canción estilo country que le gustó.

_I'm just so tired   
Won't you sing me to sleep   
Fly through my dreams   
So I can hitch a ride with you tonight   
And get away from this place   
Have a new name and face   
I just ain't the same without you in my life_

-Nada es lo mismo sin ti en i vida...- oyó Harry que alguien le cantaba en la oreja mientras le cogían por la cintura.

Harry se giró y vio a Draco.

-Hola Harry... te estaba buscando...

-Sí yo también, jeje

Las piernas de Harry no le aguantarian demasiado tiempo de pie. El cuerpo de Draco tan cerca de él, su aliento rozándole la oreja y sus manos aun en sus caderas...

-Vamos a tomar algo?.- preguntó Draco, ya separándose.

-Sí claro.

Los dos chicos fueron hacia la barra entre codazos y empujones, pues ese día la discoteca estaba muy llena.   
Finalmente, llegaron.

-Que tomarás? otro Nestea?.- preguntó Draco haciendo señas a una camarera.

-No, una coca cola.

Draco le miró y vciendo que Harry no decía nada más, dijo:

-Con?

-Cómo que con?

-Vas a tomar una coca cola sin nada? ni Ron, ni Whiskey?

-No...- dijo Harry, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Bueno.- Draco se giró a la camarera y le dio la comanda.- Una coca cola, y un Vodka con limonada.

Esperaron unos minutos, y cuando ya tubieron sus bebidas se fueron a un lugar un poco menos concurrido.

-Y bien, que tal el día?

-Oh, bien.

-No lo dices muy convencido... Claro, tantas horas sin mi... - dijo Draco haciéndose el importante.

Harry, decidió seguirle el juego. Minerva le había dicho que tenía que tantear primero el terreno, no? pues bien, sabía que Draco no era homofóbico y que no le era muy indiferente, así que, a probar!

-Sí, tienes razón debe de ser eso. Quien se resistiría a tus ojos grises?

-Vaya, gracias...

Justo entonces, empezó a sonar una canción lenta. La discotreca pareció vaciarse, pues la gente que hacía unos segundos estaba desperdigada, ahora se abrazaba a su pareja.

-Bailas?- le preguntó Draco.

Y Harry, agradeciendo la oscuridad del local, asintió.

No estaban muy juntos. Draco tenía sus manos en las caderas de Harry, y éste en los hombros del rubio. Los dos mirándose a los ojos, y dejándose llevar por la música. Harry estaba tan concentrado, que cuando sonó la segunda parte del estribillo, se sorprendió de ver como los labios de Draco se abría para cantar, a la vez que lña canción.

_And Mary, after all the pain is gone   
I'm always gonna live to be your man_

Harry se quedó extrañado, pues aunque la canción decía "Mary" él había entendido Harry, de los labios de Draco. Estaba por preguntarle que nombre había pronunciado, cuando Draco le separó de él, sólo diciendo: "Weasley"

Harry se giró hacia donde miraba Draco, y vio a Ginny.

-Mierda...- dijo Harry por lo bajo.

-Vendrás mañana?- preguntó Draco de prisa.

-Claro...- contestó Harry, como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Pues mañana aquí a las doce, ok?

Harry no había ni asentido, que Draco ya se había ido.

-Qué hacías hablando con Malfoy? te estábamos esperando!

-Eh, sí lo siento, es que nos pusimos a hablar y...

-Bueno, bueno, no pasa nada. Venga vamos con los otros...

Ginny se lo llevó hasta donde estaba su hermano y Hermione, y allí pasaron el resto de velada, bailando y , en el caso de Harry, intentando que Ginny no le besara mucho. Pues ahora lo entendía, le gustaba Draco.

---oooOOOooo---

FREE TALK

(1) Empanado viene a decir, k estás en las nubes...Lo digo por si acaso, pk aunk por akí es bastante común, pues no sé si en otros sitios tmb... '

(2)Lucha de castillos, es un juego en el que una persona se sube a los hombros de otra y lucha contra una pareja k está compuesta tmb de dos personas ( una encima de la otra) el de arriba tiene k tirar al de arriba de la otra pareja, mientras que el de abajo, tiene k mantener el ekilibrio ara no caer.... Espero k lo hayáis entendido.... xD

La primera canción, la del estilo country, se llama _View from heaven_ y es de _Yellowcard_ La segunda se llama_ Mary_, y es de _Scissor sisters_.

Bueno pos...... espero k os haya gustado!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

jejeje os ha gustado el pekeño papel de McGonagall? pues creo k saldrá más.... xD

Bien, pos creo k ya sta.... Chaoooooooooooo

niea fowl, the midnight princess, from the lost hopes Kingdom.


	7. Capítulo 7

Buenoooo no creí k actualizara tan pronto, po akí me tenéis. El capi es un poco corto, po k se le va a hacer.....

Espero k os guste! Acias por los revius n-n no los contesto, pues no teng tiempo.... v.v po k sepáis k me hacen sentir muy feliz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todo es de Rowling ya sabéis, menos la trama y pokita cosa más....vv

**Capítulo 7 **

Era la hora de comer, y Harry estaba muy contento, Ginny le acababa de decir, con una cara muy triste, que esa noche no podría ir con él a la discoteca por que sus padres habían planeado una cena en un restaurante cerca de la playa y no permitían a nadie saltársela. Harry le había dicho, intentando parecer triste, que no pasaba nada, que ya se verían el domingo y el lunes…

Pero era difícil disimular la alegría que le provocaba el poder estar esa noche solo. Pues aunque aceptó muy rápido la invitación de Draco de verse esa noche, no sabía cómo distraería a los Weasley… Y ahora ella le salía con eso! Era todo perfecto.

Quizá sí era difícil que Draco le correspondiese, pero él se conformaba con poder estar con él y charlar. Aunque bien mirado… no era tan difícil acabar siendo algo más. Draco le había pedido para bailar, le había dicho guapo. La forma con la que le miraba tenía algo especial, y una persona no coge de la cintura a alguien que apenas conoce y está así durante mucho rato, no?

-Harry… Baja de las nubes…

-Lo siento…- dijo Harry ruborizándose.- Qué decías mami?

-Decía, que si los Weasley no están esta noche, no irás a la disco, no?

-No, sí que iré.

-Ah… Y cómo es eso?- preguntó James.

-Pues, bueno, he quedado con Draco, el cantante de Silver Dragon…

-Ah! Es verdad, que sois amigos… Se os veía muy bien cuando os encontramos ese día en la playa…- opinó James.

-Sí somos amigos…- le contestó Harry rogando no ponerse rojo.

-Pues entonces, ves, pero ya sabes, no vuelvas muy tarde, sí?

-No mamá…

La comida siguió tranquila y cuando acabaron, James y Lily subieron a la habitación a descansar, Harry prefirió ir a dar una vuelta. Pasó por delante de recepción cuando oyó que alguien le llamaba.

-Harry! Hola.

Harry se giró y vio a Minerva. La reconoció por las gafas cuadradas, que si no… De verla en mallas y camiseta ancha, a verla con falda negra y camisa roja, la mujer cambiaba mucho.

-Buenos días.

-Qué tal estás? Algún avance?.- preguntó, por lo que Harry supuso sería el asunto de él con Draco y Ginny.

-Bueno… no he cortado con ella, pero con lo que se refiere a él, pues… vamos mejorando.- dijo poniéndose rojo.

-Así me gusta…Oh, Albus ya estás aquí. Bien Harry ya me voy, adiós!.

Harry se giró a ver a quien saludaba Minerva cuando vio a Dumbledore saludando con la mano.

-Vaya Harry, conoces a mi mujer? .- preguntó el director al llegar hasta ellos.

-Sí Albus, nos conocimos ayer. Es un chico muy majo.

-Bueno, Harry adiós… Nos vamos al cine, jejeje si quieres algo de recepción, ahora vendrá Severus a atenderte, ok?

Harry asintió y les hizo adiós con la mano, pero sin ser consciente de lo que le decían. Esos dos, marido y mujer? Empezó a escapársele la risa. La verdad es que hacían una pareja extraña…

-De qué se ríe señor Potter?

Dijo alguien a sus espaldas. Entonces, Harry recordó que le habían dicho que llegaría Snape… Por que no se había marchado corriendo?

-De nada que le importe.

-Esos nos son tonos para hablarle a alguien mayor, Potter…

Harry le dirigió una mirada de odio y se fue escaleras arriba, hacia su habitación. Se le había ocurrido una idea para su nueva historia. Un pobre huésped de un hotel, que es asesinado por el oscuro y grasiento responsable de recepción.

---oooOOOooo---

Eran ya las doce menos cuarto y Harry bajaba por las escaleras hacia la discoteca. Podría haber subido antes, pero no tenía ganas de estar media hora solo entre tanta gente.

Esa noche llevaba una camisa negra que tenía un espiral en rojo en el lado izquierdo. Los pantalones, eran unos tejanos normales y corrientes, un poco desgastados y hechos polvo en los bajos de pisárselos.  
Se había puesto gomina y llevaba el pelo todo de punta, las lentillas y sus bambas de skater completaban el vestuario. Sencillo, pero le había costado decidirse…

Iba caminando entre la gente para llegar donde había quedado con Draco, cuando chocó contra alguien. La persona se giró, y casi le da un soponcio, era Snape! Pero no parecía él... Llevaba el pelo suelto, unos pantalones negros apretados, y una camisa verde oscura con los primeros botones deshechos… "Quizá tengo que cambiar el argumento de la historia, ahora más bien sería, el pobre huésped de un hotel, que se enamora del guapísimo recepcionista…"

-Vaya, señor Potter…

La voz de Snape le sacó de sus pensamientos. "Puede estar bueno, pero sigue siendo imbécil…"

-Potter? No será Harry?.- oyó Harry que decían desde detrás de Snape.

Alguien vestido todo de negro, con el flequillo levantado hacia arriba y unos ojos grises, se asomó por la espalda de Snape.

-Harry! Ahora mismo iba a ir a buscarte… Por lo que veo conoces a Severus… pero para no conocerle, siendo el recepcionista…jejeje es mi padrino.- acabó.

-Ah…- fue lo único que logró pronunciar Harry.

-Bueno, nos vamos? Quieres tomar algo?- dijo Draco.

-Eh, sí claro, vamos.

-Adiós Severus.- dijo Draco.

Severus le dijo adiós y se fueron.

-Creo que no te cae muy bien, verdad?.- dijo Draco al llegar a la barra.

-Eh? Por qué lo dices?

-Hombre, con las miradas que os dirigías y lo tenso que estabas…

-Es que mi padre y él fueron a la misma escuela. Y no se llevaban bien, ahora parece que tu padrino quiere hacerme pasar lo que le hizo mi padre a él…

-Vaya, eran así cono Weasley y yo?

-Jejeje, puede. Por cierto, habéis dicho que ibais a la misma escuela, a cual? Y por cierto, de dónde eres?

Harry acababa de caer en la cuenta de que no sabía ni dónde vivía Draco, y si vivía muy lejos y no se veían nunca más? Pero no podía ser, si iba con Ron a la escuela y tocaba en el hotel cada verano…

-Bueno, tanto Weasley como yo, y también Granger, somos de Artanzán. (NA- no preguntéis….) y bueno, allí sólo hay una escuela así que…

-Pero esto está a unos 100 km. de aquí no?

-Sí. Yo en verano vivo aquí, por que tenemos un chalet en la playa, y como allí no hay… Los Weasley vienen aquí por que la empresa le da a su padre dos semanas de vacaciones gratis cada año para este hotel. Todo por ser familia súper numerosa…

-Vaya! Yo soy de la ciudad, de Ódens.

-Eso también está cerca, no?

-Sí pero al igual que te pasa a ti, al no tener playa… Pos venimos aquí.

-Ah…

Con toda esa conversación, no se habían dado cuenta de que ya habían pedido la bebida y habían ido al balcón a tomar aire fresco.

Se apoyaron en las barandas, mirando hacia el mar, dejándose llevar por la suave brisa veraniega del verano y el olor salado que impregnaba el aire.  
Ninguno supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero no les importó, se sentían tan bien. Solos, sintiendo la compañía del otro…

-Oye, quieres ir a la playa? .- preguntó Draco flogito, con miedo a estropear ese momento mágico.

Harry asintió.

Salieron por una pequeña puerta que tenía la terraza, y fueron caminando en silencio por las dos calles que les separaban de la playa. Cuando llegaron, Draco se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines, y con uno en cada mano avanzó dos pasos.

-Mmm… se siente tan bien la arena fría en los pies descalzos…

Harry rió, y mientras le imitaba le dijo:

-Creo que tendrías que incluirlo en una de tus canciones…

-Jeje quizá sí.

Volvieron a emprender la marcha, acercándose cada vez más al mar. A unos tres metros, pararon. Harry se tumbó en la arena, con las manos bajo la cabeza.

Draco se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, mirando al chico moreno frente a él.

Cómo podía ser tan guapo? Des de la primera vez que le vio, saliendo del baño, con pequeñas gotas cayéndole por la cara y el cabello, no se lo pudo sacar de la cabeza.  
Después en la playa, otra vez en la discoteca… Y ahora allí estaban, como dos mejores amigos, o quizá algo más? "No, no creo, es demasiado inocente…" se dijo con resignación.

Draco suspiró y se sacó un paquete de tabaco y un mechero de un bolsillo. Harry, quien había oído suspirar a Draco, se giró. Draco, al verle, le ofreció un cigarro.

-Quieres?

-No, no fumo.

-Bien hecho…- dijo después de encenderlo y sacar el humo.

-Tú tampoco deberías hacerlo, sabías que causa impotencia?

Draco se echó a reír. Había oído muchas veces esa frase, pero nunca con un tono tan serio como ese.

-Lo sé, pero qué quieres que haga? Es un vicio, y como tal no se puede dejar tan fácilmente.

-Podrías intentarlo…

-Bueno, por que me lo pides tú.- Y Draco apagó el cigarro.

Harry le sonrió.

-Gracias.

Draco levantó una ceja a modo de pregunta, pero Harry sólo le contestó con un movimiento de cabeza a modo negativo.

Estuvieron un rato más en silencio, hasta que Draco, tuvo que preguntar algo que necesitaba oír.

-Vas a romper con Ginny?

A Harry le cogió por sorpresa la pregunta, pero contestó.

-Es lo que tengo que hacer, no la quiero, y aunque hace dos semanas no me hubiera importado seguir con ella, ahora no puedo.- calló un momento, estaría hablando demasiado?.- Pero no es tan fácil… A demás, el martes por la mañana se van, y no quiero amargarle lo poco que le queda de vacaciones…

-Ah, claro…- dijo Draco, escondiendo un pequeño deje de tristeza.

-Qué pasa?- Preguntó Harry incorporándose un poco.

-Nada, nada, que supongo que tienes razón, pero si no la quieres, si quieres a alguien más, tendrías que hacerlo…

Dicho eso, Draco se levantó.

-Me tengo que ir, ya es tarde.

Harry se levantó, un poco sorprendido por la actitud del rubio. Miró la hora, y vio que era ya bastante tarde.

-Draco! Vendrás al partido del lunes, no?

-Claro, me lo has pedido tú.- dijo con una sonrisa antes de girarse y empezar a caminar.

Harry le estuvo mirando por unos segundos hasta que él también empezó a caminar.

Por que la conversación había acabado derivando en eso? Y por que tenía la sensación que Draco estaba herido? "Podría ser que yo a él, también…"

---oooOOOooo---

FREE TALK

Holaaaaaaaaaa bueno, pos... jeje k decir? a mi este capi, sobre todo el final, me ha gustado mucho n-n

Lo de las ciudades, lo he puesto para aclarar algunas cosas po trankis, pk no creo k vuelva a salir ninguna de ellas....

Lo de Severus..... esk primero se me ocurrió lo de k Harry hace la historia del asesinato, po después, cuando escribí la parte de la discoteca no pude evitar hacer ese pekeño comentario.....Po esk los Sev Harry tmb me gustan mucho! n-n'

Ah! en el proximo capi, Ginny se marcha!!! jejejeje

Pos.... creo k ya está..... Espero k os haya gustado!

Chaooooo

Niea Fowl The midnight princess, From the lost hopes Kingdom.

_--- The world is black, the hearts are cold, there's no hope that's what we're told---_ ( The world is black de Good Charlotte )


	8. Capítulo 8

Holaaaaaaaa ya estoy akí!! la verdad esk no tenía pensado actualizar hoy, po escuchando Yellowcard em vinieron ganas de escribir un poco así k acabé el capi, y akí lo tienen

**Cerdo Volador- **Holaaaaa Cómo es eso de TU Sev???...� xD jejeje acias por perdonarme..... Bueno, espero k este capi te guste!! n-n y trankila, k el bonus ya va por la mitad....más o menos...eso sí, no será muy largo...Bueno, k disfrutes el capi!!

**Katsu-dark-** jejej lo de Artanzán.... ya dije k no era importante... po bueno. Es un nombre k me inventé, pk este hotel no existe... o al menos k yo sepa pk si no me voy para allí ahora mismo a ver a mi Drakito cantar...xD Así k naaa ni caso.... Acias por el reviu! Y este es el capi de la despedida!! espero k te guste!!!

**Annoha-** Holaaa acias por el reviu!! te gustó lo del piercing? jeje yo lo hice pk me encantan los chicos con uno xD y lo del one shoot... me lo pidieron cuando hice el del cumple de Harry ( si lo kieres leer, se llama fotografia... propaganda...xD) po la verdad esk nunca se me ha ocurrido ninguna idea..... po si se me ocurre la escribiré ;) Espero k este capi tmb te guste!! Chaoooo

**luzy snape.-** Bueno... pos akí Ginny hace su "ultima" aparición..... jejeje y bueno, Draco y Harry aun no lo tienen todo arreglado, tendrán k "sufrir" un pokito más...muajaja Esero k te guste y acias por el reviu!!!!!!!

**Liwk.-** Holaaaaa acias por el reviu!!! y bueno, verás como akí Ginny ya se va!! n-n y sip, yo tmb encuentro a Draco muuy mono cuando le dice a Harry k sólo lo hace pk él se lo ha pedido.... Aix... Bueno, espero k te guste!!!

**Leed la nota del final, es importante **

la oruga mutante films presenta: 

**Capítulo 8 **

-Piiiiiiiiiii

El silbato que indicaba el comienzo del partido se escuchó por toda la playa.

Hacia quince minutos que habían llegado todos, pero no había habido manera de hacer los equipos sin que nadie se quejara. Finalmente, se habían dividido en: Fred, Harry, Draco y Hermione contra George, Ron, Ginny y Charlie.

El partido marchaba bien, quizá Draco recibía demasiadas faltas pero como de momento los Weasley no se habían pasado mucho, Harry lo dejó pasar. En cierta forma ya se lo esperaba.

A Harry le tocó hacer de portero, y como parecía que a Draco se le daba muy bien eso del fútbol, y no tenía mucho trabajo en parar pelotas decidió pensar en la noche del sábado, cosas que no había dejado de hacer desde el domingo por la mañana.

¿Por qué le pidió si cortaría con Ginny? ¿Y por que cuando él le dijo que no lo sabía, se enfadó? ¿Podría ser que Draco sintiera algo por él? Suspiró. No tenía una respuesta clara a todas esas preguntas, pero sabía que tenía que cortar con Ginny, pues finalmente había aceptado que le gustaba Draco. Con ese cabello tan rubio, esos ojos grises, ese cuerpo, esa voz…

Tuvo que dejar de pensar en Draco, por que en ese momento, se acercaba Ron con la pelota. Fred y Hermione se pusieron delante, para intentar quitarle el balón, pero Ron se les escapó y se lo pasó a Ginny. La chica, se colocó bien la pelota y avanzó directa hacia Harry, no para marcar, si no para hacerse la herida y que Harry la llevara en brazos… En todo el día anterior Harry no le había hecho mucho caso, y mañana por la mañana se iba, necesitaba pasar un rato con él…

Un metro, medio… Y Ginny hizo el intento de chutar con el cual se cayó en la arena.

-Ahhh!!!.- gritó muy convincentemente agarrándose el tobillo.

Harry que era el que estaba más cerca, se acercó a ella.

-Ginny, estás bien? Te has hecho daño?- preguntó preocupado.

Todos los Weasley se habían acercado, Draco y Hermione también.

-Sí, Harry, creo que me he torcido el tobillo…Deberías llevarme al hotel, a ver si allí me lo pueden mirar.- dijo Ginny, mientras unas lágrimas de cocodrilo se le escapaban de los ojos.

Harry hizo el intento de cogerla en brazos, pero Draco, que sabía perfectamente que todo eso era un montaje, le puso la mano en un hombro impidiéndoselo.

-De verdad te lo has torcido?.- preguntó Draco.- Déjame verlo.

Ginny le miró asustada, y Ron, harto de ver que no le hacían caso a su hermana, la cogió y se la llevó al hotel.

-Yo te llevo Ginny…- dijo con dificultad.

La chica se enfadó, pero no lo hizo notar.

-Harry, acompáñame…

-No puede.- dijo Draco.- tiene que decir al señor que coordina las pistas que ya no jugaremos más, verdad?

La mirada que le dirigió Draco a Harry, fue suficiente como para que Harry aceptara sin rechistar. No es que fuera de enfado, pero había algo, un tono plateado, que le hizo estremecerse.

Ginny suspiró para tranquilizarse, ese Malfoy le estaba poniendo de muy mala leche.

Viendo que Ron estaba a punto de caerse por el peso, Charlie cogió a su hermana y empezó a caminar hacia el hotel, seguido de todos sus hermanos. Hermione se iba a quedar, necesitaba urgentemente hablar con Draco y Harry, pues olía que había algo entre esos dos. Pero Ron la cogió por la muñeca y se la llevó, dejando a Harry y a Draco solos.

Se quedaron un momento callados, dejando que el sol quemara más sus pieles, hasta que Harry perdió de vista a los Weasley y se giró para hablar con Draco.

-Se puede saber por que has hecho eso?

-Hacer qué?- preguntó Draco haciéndose el desentendido.

-Impedir que la cogiera en brazos y que la acompañara.- dijo Harry.

-Pues por que todo era falso, muy falso.- dijo el rubio sacándose del bolsillo un paquete de tabaco y encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Fumar es malo para la salud.

-Y a mi qué? Ese es mi problema.

-Se puede saber qué te pasa?- preguntó Harry, quien se empezaba a cansar del carácter del rubio.

Primero era muy atento y amable, y desde el sábado por la noche que estaba de muy mal humor.

-A mi no me pasa nada, pero y a ti? Seguro que no te gusta la Weasley? Yo creo que sí…Por eso no quieres cortar con ella, y por eso te enfadas conmigo si te impido estar con ella.

-Pero qué…Mira Draco, No me gusta Ginny de acuerdo? No me gusta. Pero entenderás que cortar con alguien a quien tú sí le gustas es muy difícil. Y más el día que se va de aquí.

-Pues lo tienes mucho más fácil tío, le dices: "Mira, como te vas a tu casa, pues creo que tendríamos que cortar, las relaciones a distancia no funcionan…" Y ya está!

-Claro, como no eres tú el que lo tiene que hacer…A demás, las relaciones a distancia sí funcionan. Con Internet, podemos hablar cada día, y a demás, no vive tan lejos!

-Se ve que nunca has oído eso de "Relaciones a distancia, cuernos en abundancia" eh?

Harry se quedó callado. No lo entendía, por que Draco reaccionaba así? La única respuesta posible era por los celos, pero si era por eso, por que no se lo decía y listos? ¿Quizá esperaba que él hiciera el primer paso? Pues entonces, quizá sí tendría que armarse de valor y decirle algo, no?

Iba a hablar, cuando Draco, después de exhalar la última bocanada de humo y lanzar el cigarrillo al suelo con rabia le dijo:

-Me voy, no te olvides de decirle al coordinador que ya hemos acabado.

Dicho eso, el rubio se giró y se fue, dejando a Harry con las palabras en la boca.

Harry suspiró y asintió.

---oooOOOooo---

Cuando Harry había llegado al hotel después de hablar con el coordinador de la playa. Se había encontrado con Hermione esperándole en recepción.

-Vaya, sí que has tardado.- le dijo la chica.

-Lo siento.- dijo Harry en un tono absente. Aun pensaba en el comportamiento de Draco.

-Bueno, pues para tu información a Ginny no le ha pasado nada, está perfectamente.- dijo la chica un poco enfadada por la falta de interés de Harry en su novia.

-Así que tenía razón.

-Quién?

-Eh?.- Harry no se había dado cuenta de que eso último lo había dicho en voz alta.- Draco… Me dijo que Ginny no tenía nada.

-Ah!.- exclamó la chica, y aprovechando de que ese tema salía en la conversación, decidió ir al grano.- Harry… Ya sé que no hace mucho que nos conocemos, pero creo que hay la suficiente confianza para que me lo contestes. ¿Te gusta Draco?

Al oír eso, Harry se atragantó con su propia saliva. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Bueno, eso ahora daba igual, lo importante era, ¿Debería decírselo? Suspiró, decidiendo que sí. Tenía que desfogarse con alguien.

-Sí.- dijo en un susurro. Pero como a la vez asintió con la cabeza, Hermione no tuvo dudas sobre a contestación.

-Y entonces, por que no cortas con Ginny?

-Joder, otra vez no!.- dijo Harry sentándose en el sofá donde había esperado Hermione mientras se cogía la cabeza con las manos.

Hermione también se sentó.

-Otra vez, qué?.- quiso saber la chica.

-Pues que ya Draco me ha dado la tabarra con eso, vale?!

-Eh, tranqui tío… Y cómo es eso? Por que te lo ha dicho? .- se quedó callada un momento, recordando los momentos en los que les había visto a los dos juntos. – Quizá también le gustas y le da rabia que estés con Ginny…

-Eso lo pensé yo también, pero entonces, en vez de enfadarse, podría decírmelo, no?

-Puede que quiera que seas tú quien de el primer paso…

-Claro, y por eso cuando lo voy a hacer, se fuga…- remugó el chico.

-Qué?

-Nada, déjalo…

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, hasta que Hermione volvió a hablar.

-Oye, si te gusta Draco me parece muy bien, pero por favor, antes de hacer nada, corta con Ginny vale? Será duro para ella, por que de verdad se ha enamorado de ti, pero si tú no eres el destinado para ella, ya encontrará a alguien mejor…

-Eh!

-Que, es verdad.

Harry suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello lleno de arena de la playa.

-Muchas gracias Hermione. Cortaré con ella antes de hacer nada, si es que hago…- añadió con tristeza.

-Ya verás que sí, se os ve tan monos juntos…

Los dos se levantaron y instintivamente se dieron un abrazo. Cuando se separaron Harry se despidió.

-Me voy para arriba a ducharme que estoy lleno de arena.

-Sí, o también… Nos veremos en la cena no?

-Claro… la despedida…

-Chaoooo

-Adiós.

Harry se quedó pensativo. Esa noche, esa noche tendría que cortar con Ginny… No se veía capaz, pero tenía que hacerlo, si no, nunca podría llegar a algo con Draco, si es que tenía que pasar…

---oooOOOooo---

Harry había hecho todo lo posible para que la cena nunca llegara, pero él sabía que el tiempo no se puede modificar, y que todo lo que tiene que llegar, llega.

Bajó junto a sus padres, quienes el domingo lo habían pasado todo con los señores Weasley y se habían hecho muy amigos, tanto, que habían decidido cenar todos juntos esa noche.  
Como era la despedida, todos se habían vestido bastante elegantes. Harry llevaba la camisa negra que sus padres le regalaron, y unos pantalones largos tejanos. Quizá no era muy elegante, pero era uno de los conjuntos que más se acercaban a ese concepto.

Llegaron al comedor y los Weasley ya había llegado, se sentaron en los sitios que había quedado libres, sus padres uno al lado del otro, enfrente se los señores Weasley, y él, entre Ron y Ginny, delante de Hermione, quien al verle le dirigió una mirada que Harry entendió a la primera. Tenía que cortar con Ginny.

La cena pasó muy bien para todos, incluso para Harry, quien con los chistes de los gemelos, y las anécdotas que le contaba Ron, se olvidó totalmente del asunto pendiente que le quedaba. Bueno, totalmente no. De vez en cuando notaba una mano que le acariciaba el muslo, entonces se giraba y veía a Ginny, le sonreía y le cogía de la mano o le acariciaba el pelo.

Después de los postres y de los cafés. Cuando ya eran casi las once, hora de cerrar el restaurante. Todos se levantaron y se fueron a recepción. Allí todos los mayores, o sea, padres y hermanos que no habían tenido mucho contacto con Harry, se fueron hacia las habitaciones. Pero antes, la señora Weasley, les anunció a todos una gran noticia.

-Bueno, los señores Potter, vuestro padre y yo, hemos estado hablando, y hemos decidido, que el año que viene vendremos todos aquí otra vez a pasar las vacaciones de verano. Así que nos volveremos a ver todos otra vez.

Dicho eso, le dio dos besos a Harry y esperó que todos los demás la imitaran para subir a la habitación.

Los gemelos, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, los que se habían quedado junto a Harry, empezaron a hablar.

-Bueno pues chaval, aunque el año que viene nos volvamos a ver, espero que podamos quedar algún día, que tampoco vivimos tan lejos!- dijo Fred.

-Eso, y con el msn ya hablaremos eh?- le dijo Ron.

Harry sólo podía hacer que asentir, pues cada vez el momento estaba más cerca.

Hermione le dijo adiós y le dio un abrazo confortador seguido de dos besos.

Harry respiró hondo y le dijo a Ginny.

-Oye, puedes quedarte un momento…

Ginny, feliz de que por fin si novio le hiciera caso, pues ni siquiera le había ido a ver para comprobar su estado después de la caída, asintió sonriente.

Los demás se despidieron por última vez, y se quedaron solos.

Ginny miró a Harry, expectante, esperando que el chico la besara, pues sería la última vez en mucho tiempo, pero no fue eso lo que ocurrió.

-Ginny, yo… bueno, no sé cómo decírtelo, pero creo que mientras no nos veamos, tendríamos que… como congelar nuestra relación.- dijo mirando al suelo.

A Ginny le llevó un rato captar la información, pero cuando lo hizo, se quedó mirando a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Qué? Como que congelar?

-Pues… verás… Ya que no nos veremos… pues podemos hacer nuestra vida tranquilamente, y si conocemos a alguien pues no negarnos una oportunidad con ese alguien por lo que tenemos. Después, en verano, cuando nos volvamos a ver, si no tenemos a nadie, y nos seguimos atrayendo, podemos continuar…

Harry había dicho eso con un poco más de confianza. El hecho de que Ginny no se hubiera puesto a gritar o a llorar al oír eso de "congelar" la relación, le había dado ánimos para mirarla a la cara.

La chica por su lado, se quedó sorprendida al oírlo, pues aunque ella quería mucho a Harry, dudaba poderle ser fiel estando separados… Así que tras un suspiro, y fingiendo mucha, pero que mucha pena y tristeza. Aceptó.

-Está bien, Harry, creo que… podré aguantarlo…

La chica iba a besarle, cuando Harry se separó de ella.  
-Bien, pues… creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir, tú tienes que madrugar y yo…- bostezó.- tengo mucho sueño.

Ginny, escondiendo su frustración, le sonrió y le dijo adiós.

Cuando la chica hubo desaparecido por las escaleras, Harry suspiró y se sentó en el sofá que había ocupado esa misma mañana con Hermione. Vale, quizá no había roto del todo con ella, pero tenía tiempo hasta el verano siguiente. Si se veían o si no por el msn, podría decirle que cortaba definitivamente con ella y ya esta.

Pensó en Draco, el jueves, cuando fuera al concierto, se lo diría, a ver que pasaba…

---oooOOOooo---

FREE TALK

Bien, pues como habéis visto, Ginny se irá y no volverá..... hasta el verano k viene!! K será dentro de 2 o 3 capis más... xD se siente.....

**NOTA** Bien, pues para el capi siguiente necesito gente!!!!! así k si keriés isalir, me gustaría k me dijerais más o menos el aspecto con el k os gustaría salir, el nombre tmb aunk kizá no salga.... y a con kien prefeís estar.... Con Harry o con Severus???? ( no, Draco no se puede sorry n-n') Aviso, k si hay más de diez personas k kieran uno, sólo las diez primeras estarán con akel k hayan elegido.....( yo lo digo por si acaso....) y si keries salir con algún otro personaje k pueda yo meter por medio.... pos tmb

Aclarado este punto, espero k os haya gustado y k me dejeis muuuchos revius!!!!! Hasta la proxima!!!!

Chaoooooooooooo

Niea Fowl, The midnight princess, from the lost hopes Kingdom.

_---Roses are red, clavels are blue, God made me pretty, what happened to you?---_ ( Las rosas son rojas, los claveles azules, Dios me hizo bonita, k te pasó a ti?)


	9. Capítulo 9

Holaaaaaaaaaaa siento el retraso vv pero el capi lo compensa....juju ya veréis.... a demás es muuucho más largo de lo normal! creo k es el más largo que he escrito nunca......  
La contestación a los revius está al final....n-n

Espero k lo disfrutéis.

**Capítulo 9 **

Harry estaba tumbado en una hamaca tomando el sol tranquilamente. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sus labios estaban curvados en una feliz sonrisa; ese día, por fin, después de tres largos días de espera, vería a Draco Malfoy, el chico que le tenía el alma robada. Le diría que había roto con Ginny, ( aunque la verdad no fuera exactamente esa) y dependiendo de su reacción, actuaría de una forma o de otra; daría a conocer sus sentimientos hacia él, o no.

Recordaba el día anterior, miércoles, cuando se había encontrado a Minerva.

FLASH BACK

Harry estaba dando una vuelta por el hotel, no decidiéndose que hacer, cuando una voz a su espalda le llamó.

-Harry! Hola.

El aludido se giró y se encontró con una mujer bastante mayor pero en plena forma, con el cabello recogido en un moño y una gafas cuadradas.

-Minerva!.- dijo Harry.- Hola!

La mujer se lo miró un rato en silencio, como evaluándolo, y finalmente rompió el silencio que se había formado.

-Te veo más relajado… Ya has cortado con Ginny?

-Sí, bueno…¿Cómo sabe que era Ginny?.- preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-Bueno, mi marido es el director del hotel… Siempre se entera de todo.

-Ah, claro…

-Y dime, has roto con ella?

-Bueno… cortar lo que se dice cortar, no. Hemos congelado la relación hasta el verano que viene. Mientras somos libres de hacer lo que nos plazca.

-Vaya… Bueno, esa ha sido tu decisión.- dijo Minerva encogiéndose de hombros.- Y, ya ha pasado algo con Draco?

-Pero!… Dumbledore lo sabe todo, no?.- dijo Harry en una mezcla de sorpresa, admiración y enfado.

-Sí, creo que sí. Al menos todo lo que pasa en su hotel.

-Pues vaya….- Harry respiró hondo.- No, con Draco no ha pasado nada por que no le he visto… Mañana después del concierto supongo que ya hablaré con él…

-Pues que tengas mucha suerte.- le dijo Minerva con una sonrisa. Se miró el reloj y dijo.- Harry me tengo que ir, dentro de diez minutos empieza la clase de yoga. Adiós!!

-Gracias y adiós!

FIN FLASH BACK

Sí, esa noche vería a Draco… Estaba impaciente, pero un poco asustado. ¿Qué si no era correspondido, después de todo? Pero en su interior algo le decía que no se preocupara, que todo saldría bien.

-Would you like a cigarette? Or my hand upon your shoulder?

Harry se asustó al oír esa frase susurrada en su oreja. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó.  
Delante de él estaba Draco riéndose de la cara que había puesto Harry al asustarse.

-Joder Draco… Me has dado un buen susto!.- dijo Harry sentándose bien y poniéndose una mano en el corazón.

-Lo siento…- dijo Draco con una cara de completa inocencia que no engañó a Harry.

-Por cierto, que era eso que me has dicho?

-Ah, es un trozo de una canción. Viene a decir, ¿Quieres un cigarrillo, o mi mano en tu hombro?

-Ya sé lo que quiere decir…

-Bueno, no te enfades….- Draco miró sonriente a Harry y se sentó a su lado en la hamaca.- Y bueno, que prefieres?

Harry se puso rojo. La cercanía de Draco, esa pregunta susurrada tan cerca de su oreja, y esa sonrisa…Tragó fuerte y contestó.

-Pues… como no fumo, prefiero tu mano en mi hombro.

-Sus deseos son órdenes.- dijo Draco sin perder la sonrisa.

Pero en vez de poner su mano en el hombro derecho de Harry, que era el que le quedaba más cerca. Pasó el brazo por la espalda hasta apoyar la mano en el hombro izquierdo, como si le abrazara.

-Si que te complicas las cosas…- dijo Harry, que otra vez más se había ruborizado.

Draco, sin hacerle caso, no se soltó sino que cambió de tema.

-He venido para preguntarte si tienes algo que hacer desde ahora hasta la tarde. Quieres ir a Hogsmeade a comer?

-Qué?

Harry le miró con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. ¿Eso era una cita? Su respiración empezó a acelerares e intentó que no se notara, cuando la hubo regulado, contestó lo más calmado posible.

-M… no, creo que no tengo nada que hacer, pero tendría que avisar a mis padres…

-Bueno, pues avísales.- dijo Draco, que finalmente se separó de Harry y se levantó.-Y creo que tendrías que cambiarte también.

Harry se miró. Sí, Draco tenía razón. No creía que le dejasen entrar en ningún sitio vestido con un bañador y una camiseta de propaganda, además de las chanclas en los pies.

-Tienes razón.

Harry se levantó y cogió la toalla de la hamaca.

-Mis padres me han dicho que estarían jugando a tenis más o menos hasta las doce y media… Son las doce así que aun deben estar. Vienes?

Draco asintió y siguió a Harry hasta las pistas de tenis, que había al otro lado del hotel.

Cuando llegaron, Harry buscó la pista en la que estaban jugando sus padres y cuando la encontró abrió la puerta y se asomó.

-Mami!!.- gritó para que le oyeran.

Lily, quien iba a sacar, bajó los brazos y se giró hacia la voz.

-Harry!? Qué pasa?

Harry entró y se acercó a su madre, Draco se quedó fuera de la pista.

-Puedo ir a comer a Hogsmeade con Draco?.- preguntó mientras señalaba al rubio.

Lily sonrió y le dijo que sí.

-Coge dinero del bolso y no te olvides del móbil por si acaso, ok?

-Sí, gracias!

-Adiós!

Harry se despidió de su madre y salió de la pista. James, que había estado escuchando cerca de la red, se acercó a su mujer.

-Sabes, creo que a Harry le gusta ese cantante.

-Pero qué listo eres James!.- dijo Lily con sarcasmo.- Se nota a leguas!

-Bueno, tranquilita eh?! Que yo no tengo ese sexto sentido del que tanto fardáis las mujeres…

Mientras James y Lily discutían los amoríos de su hijo, Harry y Draco se habían puesto en camino hacia la habitación del primero. Cuando llegaron, Harry hizo pasar a Draco que se sentó en el sofá a esperar a que su amigo se vistiera.

-Ahora vengo.

Draco asintió y observó los libros que había en la mesa delante suyo. Había uno que se llamaba "Un mal comienzo" y al lado otro titulado "La sala de los reptiles". Por lo que pudo deducir Draco, debían ser de la misma colección, pues los niños que salían en la portada eran los mismos en los dos libros. Al lado había otros dos libros, "Entrevista con el Vampiro" Y el "Vampiro Lestat"

"Le debe gustar leer…" Pensó Draco.

Acababa de pensar eso, cuando Harry entró en el comedor, vestido con unos tejanos anchos hasta las rodillas y una camiseta verde de manga corta.

-Cojo el dinero y nos vamos, ok?

Draco asintió y cuando Harry se giró para coger el monedero de su madre, pudo ver que la camiseta que llevaba Harry tenía dos alas negras dibujadas en la espalda.

-Bien, pues ya está!. Vamos?

-Vamos.

Los chicos salieron de la habitación, bajaron los dos pisos en el ascensor y después de cruzar la recepción salieron a la calle. Mientras se dirigían a la parada del autobús, Draco decidió empezar una conversación.

-Te gusta leer Harry? He visto muchos libros en la mesa del comedor.

-Ah… sí, me gusta mucho. Y también me gusta escribir.

-Vaya! Pues me tendrás que dejar leer alguna cosa, eh?

-Hombre… bueno, si quieres…- dijo Harry, ruborizándose.

-Y que clase de historias escribes?

-Pues… normalmente son historias de amor, adolescentes y esas cosas…

-Ah…

Acababan de llegar a la parada y vieron que el autobús ya se acercaba.

-Mira! Ya viene el bus, menos mal, si no hubiésemos tenido que esperar media hora…- dijo Draco.

Subieron al transporte, pagaron y se fueron a sentar al final, donde siguieron hablando sobre sus gustos, aunque mayoritariamente era Draco quien preguntaba y Harry el que contestaba.  
Con esa especie de interrogatorio, Draco descubrió que a parte de leer, a Harry le gustaba mucho escuchar música, a ser posible Rock , que le gustaba ir al cine en las sesiones golfas, donde no había tanta gente que te molestara y que no le gustaban las palomitas. También descubrió que su película preferida era Moulin Rouge, que no le gustaba nada la asignatura de Tecnología y que lo que más le gustaba era la historia.

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade el "interrogatorio" paró y fueron a pasear por el paseo marítimo.

-Ves, otra cosa que me encanta, es el mar. A ser posible de noche.

Draco se le quedó mirando, la cara de Harry había adoptado una expresión rara.

-Pasa algo?

Harry se giró y miró a Draco. Respiró hondo un par de veces y decidió que se lo tenía que decir.

-No, solo que bueno… que sepas que he roto con Ginny.

Draco no se esperaba eso, la verdad es que por muchos indicios que indicaran que Harry sentía algo por él, nunca confió en que Harry cortaría con Ginny. Recuperándose y sonriendo feliz, dijo:

-Vaya, muy bien. Entonces ahora eres libre cual pajarito, no?.- le preguntó acercándosele.

-Sí, podría decirse así…- dijo Harry apartándose instintivamente.

En ese momento, el estómago de Harry hizo tal ruido, que indicó a los dos chicos que era mejor comer y dejar el cortejo para otra ocasión.

-Tienes hambre, eh? .- dijo Draco riéndose.

-No….que va…- dijo Harry con sarcasmo.

-Pues, que te parece aquí? Hacen unos bocadillos de tortilla muy buenos.

Entraron en el establecimiento, que tenía las paredes pintadas de blanco y las mesas y sillas de color verde oscuro. Fueron hacia la cola y Harry empezó a mirar los distintos bocadillos que había para elegir.

-Bien, me pediré uno de queso con bacon y un Nestea. Es lo que siempre me pido… que poco original…

Draco le miró y se rió.

-No pasa nada, yo también siempre pido lo mismo… Voy al baño, si nos atienden me pides uno de tortilla de patatas y una coca cola. Aquí tienes el dinero.

Draco se fue hacia el baño, que estaba a mano derecha, pero no para hacer lo que normalmente se hace en el baño. Si no para sacarse el móvil del bolsillo y empezar a apuntar los intereses de Harry que éste le había contado.  
Cuando salió no vio a Harry en la cola y empezó a buscarle por las mesas que había, finalmente le encontró en una esquina. Se acercó y se sentó delante de él.

-Toma, el cambio.- dijo Harry acercándole unas monedas.

-Gracias.

Draco se las puso en el bolsillo y cogió el bocadillo.

-Que aproveche.

-Igualmente.

Estuvieron comiendo en silencio, no sabiendo de que hablar, hasta que Harry preguntó:

-Desde cuando tenéis la banda?

-Silver Dragon?.- dijo Draco tragando un trozo de bocadillo

-Sí.

-Pues… ahora hará dos años y medio. Empezamos sólo siendo Mark, el violinista, Ethan el guitarrista y yo. Después se unió Luis, el batería y nos presentó a un amigo suyo, Isaac, el bajo. Así que bueno, Silver Dragon como tal hace unos… casi dos años sólo.

-Vaya…

-Y os lleváis bien y eso?

-Sip, mucho. A Mark y Ethan los conozco desde los cinco años, cuando compramos el chalet, y desde entonces pasamos los veranos juntos… Ellos viven en mi calle. Aunque en invierno vivamos separados, muchos findes vengo en tren para que practiquemos… Y Luis y Isaac viven dos calles más arriba del chalet…

-Ah…

Harry dio un ultimo sorbo a su Nestea y se frotó el estómago, ligeramente abultado por la reciente comida.

Cuando salieron del restaurante siguieron paseando por el paseo marítimo. Se quedaron un rato mirando a un mimo que actuaba en la calle y después fueron a la calle principal a mirar tiendas. En una de ellas se encontraron con una chica, Pansy, quien era vecina de Draco, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse celoso, pues la chica le trataba con demasiada familiaridad. Cuando se despidieron de la chica, Harry no pudo contenerse.

-Pansy y tú, sois…novios?

Draco le miró y estalló en risas.

-Yo? Con Pansy? Aix no por favor! Para hablar un rato está bien, pero si pasas mucho rato con ella acaba por darte dolor de cabeza…

-Ah…- dijo Harry aliviado.

Draco iba a preguntarle si estaba celoso y retomar así su estrategia de ligue, cuando Harry se resbaló y chocó contra una mujer que pasaba por su lado.

-Lo siento mucho señora.- se disculpó Harry.

-No pasa nada…- dijo la mujer, y cuando se giró añadió.- y a ver si miramos por donde vamos…

Harry se giró, Draco estaba partiéndose de la risa.

-No sé de que te ríes, a mi no me hace gracia…

-Pues a mi sí…

-Oye, vamos hacia la parada? Es que quiero llegar pronto al hotel, me tengo que duchar y eso…

-Claro Harry, además, yo tengo que acabar de comprobar que todo esté bien para la noche… Por cierto…Hablando de la noche, podrías ponerte, mirando hacia el escenario, en el lado izquierdo?

-Eh? Porque?

-Es que tengo una sorpresa…- dijo Draco en un susurro que hizo enrojecer a Harry.

Llegaron a la parada y esperaron los cinco minutos que según el horario faltaban, más dos más del retraso que llevaba el autobús. El viaje lo pasaron en silencio, ninguno tenía nada que decir y se sentía bien con la compañía del otro…

Llegaron a su parada y se dirigieron hacia el hotel.

-Bueno, hasta la noche…

-Adiós Harry…

---oooOOOooo---

Se dirigió hacia la izquierda y se acercó al escenario, justo donde le había dicho Draco que se pusiese. Para qué? Lo ignoraba… Pero se lo había pasado muy bien. Y le había gustado mucho que Draco se interesase tanto por él… Quizá sí que tendría que decirle que le gustaba… Justo entonces, las luces del escenario se encendieron dejando ver sólo la figura de Draco, vestido todo de negro, en el centro.

-Señoras y señores, niños y niñas… Esta noche, como saben, no hay concierto, sino una subasta benéfica! .- dijo la voz amplificada de Draco.

El publico silbó satisfecho con la idea.

"Subasta? Que subasta?" se dijo Harry.

-Para aquellos que no sepan a que me refiero, ahora se lo explico. Como saben, el hotel colabora con una ONG, pues bien, cada año, en verano, se hace una subasta de clientes y el dinero va hacia la ONG. Los candidatos a subasta, tendrán que pasar el día de mañana, todo entero, con aquél que les haya comprado… Aquí tienen a los participantes!

Un foco de luz cegadora se encendió sobre Harry y demás chicos que tenía al lado.  
No podía ser, Draco no podía haberle hecho eso, no podía subastarle!.  
Se fijó en la gente que le rodeaba.

-Bien empezaremos con Sebastián Alamera!

Un chico de unos veinte años subió al escenario. Harry no hizo caso y se fijó en los chicos que tenía cerca.  
Había un chico poco más bajo que él, de cabello negro y ojos azul oscuro, muy guapo. De tez pálida y mirada calculadora. ( A ver si sabes quién es Lucero?? XD) Vestía muy bien y por lo que Harry pudo deducir de su mueca de asco, no quería estar allí.

El chico que se llamaba Sebastián había sido comprado por alguien, que había ofrecido treinta y cinco euros por él. Draco llamó a otro chico y en eso, Harry notó una mano en su hombro.

-Harry?

Harry se giró y se encontró con un chico moreno, de cabellos negros y ojos marrones.

-Dani?

-Sí, soy yo!! Cuanto tiempo!

Los dos chicos se abrazaron, y cuando se separaron se miraron de arriba a bajo.

-Quien diría que te encontraría en este hotel!.- dijo Dani.

-Ya ves… cuánto has cambiado! Pero es que… cuanto hace, tres años no?

-Sí, tres años desde las colonias ( campamentos de verano)… como pasa el tiempo…Y qué haces aquí? De vacaciones, no?

-Je, je claro… Y por lo que veo a ti también te han engatusado para participar en la subasta…

-Tú siempre con tus palabrejas de escritor….- dijo Dani.- Y no, no me han engañado, mi novia, Amidala, me pidió que participara y bueno… no el puedo negar nada. Después te la presento, ok?

-Claro.

Se quedaron callados, y en ese momento la voz de Draco anunció otro nombre.

-Y el siguiente participante es Artemis Fowl!!

Harry se giró para ver quien subía al escenario. Era el chico de ojos azules que había estado observando con anterioridad. Y aunque antes mostraba una mueca de absoluto disgusto, ahora parecía la mar de contento.

Artemis subió al escenario y empezó a caminar hacia el otro lado lentamente.

-Artemis tiene 17 años, como podéis ver, lo único que le falla son unos centímetros de estatura.- eso le valió una mirada de odio de Artemis.- Por otro lado, que bien que viste el chico!

- Veinte euros! .- se oyó que gritaba la voz de una chica.

Artemis se giró y sonrió. No era una sonrisa de alivio ni de felicidad, si no una de "ya verás cuando te pille, te voy a hacer sufrir"

- Veinte euros por aquí, quien ofrece más.

-Veinticinco!.- se oyó que decía otra chica.

La chica que había empezado al puja frunció el ceño. Artemis era suyo! Quien se atrevía a quitárselo!

-Treinta!.- gritó la primera chica.

- Treinta! Más?

Nadie contestó.

- Treinta a la una… Treinta a las dos…

- Treintidós! .- gritó una tercera chica.

La primera chica, que vamos a llamar Niea para que no os confundáis, se pasó una mano por el pelo y gritó una vez más.

- Treintinueve!.

- Treintinueve! A la una… a las dos…Y a las tres! Adjudicado a la señorita de pelo ondulado y camiseta de tirantes negra!

Artemis bajó del escenario y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Niea. Niea le sonrió y le dio un beso, Artemis se la miró con enfado, pues a él también le habían engatusado para asistir a la subasta.

-Ahora, pasaremos a subastar a Dani!

Dani respiró hondo y se despidió de Harry.

-Espero que Amidala me compre…

-Seguro que sí.- le animó Harry.

La subasta de Dani fue más o menos como la de Artemis, Amidala tuvo que pelear con dos chicas que también querían al guapo chico para ellas, hasta que ofreció treinticinco euros y se lo quedó.  
El siguiente chico, Oliver Wood, fue a parar a manos de una chica de cabello extrañamente ondulado y bastante largo, delgada, y vestida con una camiseta de tirantes azul con unos piratas negros.

-Bien, señoras y señores, sólo faltan tres personas por subastar…

Harry miró alrededor. Había un chico muy pálido, que cuando la voz de Draco anunció:

-Que suba Catire!

Se tensó y empezó a subir las escaleras. "Entonces falto yo y…No puede ser!"  
Harry había girado la cabeza y se había topado con Snape apoyado en la escalera con una cara de mala leche que sólo podía indicar que tenía que ser subastado.  
"Pero quien le va a comprar??" se preguntó. "Aunque bueno… tampoco está mal…"

La voz de Draco anunciando su nombre le quitó de su ensoñación.

-Y ahora, demos paso a Harry Potter!

Harry respiró hondo un par de veces y subió. Cuando pasó por el lado de Draco, éste le susurró:

-Lo siento, cuando esto acabe, espérame.-Draco respiró hondo, y ya en voz alta empezó a recitar todo lo que durante el día había aprendido de Harry.- A Harry le gusta leer y también escribir! A que nunca habíais visto a un escritor tan guapo?? ( Sí a Yuki..xD) Le gusta ir al cine en las sesiones de noche…Por que será? No hay gente, está oscuro…- dijo con voz seductora.- Eso sí, no le gustan las palomitas…

Un grupo de seis chicas estaban con las cabezas juntas, mirando de conseguir la mayor cantidad de dinero posible para comprar aquel bombón. Finalmente, una de ellas, que llevaba el cabello negro con reflejos morados y en el flequillo plateados, gritó:

- Quince!

-Pero que dices! Si tenemos casi cuarenta! .- dijo otra, que llevaba el cabello azul y tenía los ojos grandes y negros.

-Ya lo sé, pero así podremos ir subiendo poco a poco, no es bueno empezar fuerte…

- Quince euros! Alguien ofrece más? Vamos, que está hecho un romanticón! Sabéis cual es su película preferida? Moulin Rouge!

- Veinte!.—ofrecieron dos chicas.

- Veinte por aquí!

-Veinticinco!.- gritó una de las del grupo anterior, que tenía el cabello moreno por la cintura y con mechas azules.

- Veinticinco! La cosa va subiendo! Veinticinco a la una… a las dos…

-Treinta!.- gritó una mujer de casi setenta años.

Harry tragó fuerte, por favor, quien fuese que le comprase, pero esa vieja no!  
James y Lily, quienes estaban en el espectáculo, se echaron reír. No le iban a comprar por nada del mundo, querían verle sufrir un poco…

-Treinticinco!.- gritó una del grupo de seis, que respondía al nombre de Liuny.

- Treinticinco a la una… a las dos…

- Treintisiete con treintinueve!. -gritaron las dos amigas de antes.

-Cuarenta!.- gritaron dos de las del grupito, Lucero y Nereida.

-Bien! Cuarenta euros a la una, a las dos… y a las tres! Adjudicado a las seis señoritas! A ver que te van a hacer Harry…- dijo en tono burlón.

Harry bajó del escenario y se encaminó hacia las seis chicas que le esperaban con una enorme sonrisa cada una, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-Bien, y el último hombre, para el final…Por qué sí, este es todo un hombre!! Señoras y señores, niños y niñas…Con todos ustedes, el enigmático recepcionista de este maravilloso hotel, Severus Snape!

La gente empezó a aplaudir, a silbar y a gritarle piropos. Se notaba que tenía muchas y muchos fans.  
James, que estaba bebiendo una cerveza, se atragantó.

-Snivellus?

Pero entonces, la mirada de sorpresa se borró de su cara y una de malicia la sustituyó.

-James… que estas pensando…- dijo Lily, que sabía que con esa cara, no se podía esperar nada bueno de su marido, o al menos nada bueno para el pobre Severus.

-Bueno, esta causa es para fines solidarios no? Nuestro hijo ha hecho que ganen cuarenta euros, y nosotros no vamos a hacer nada?  
-James, Potter, si estás pensando en comprarle…

-Veinte euros!.- gritó James sin hacerle caso a su esposa.

Lily negó con la cabeza, no había nada que hacer…

Draco estaba contando que a Severus le gustaban los paseos tranquilos por el mar a la luz de la luna, cuando la voz de James rompió el silencio.  
Severus, al reconocer la voz, no pudo hacer más que reprimir una mueca de disgusto, susto y asco.  
Draco, reconociendo al padre de Harry y acordándose de lo que éste le había contado sobre James y Severus, sonrió.

-Vyaa vaya… empezamos fuerte… Veinte euros! Alguien ofrece más?

Un grupito de seis chicas, hacían lo mismo que las otras chicas de antes, intentar comprar entre todas al misterioso recepcionista.

-Bien, pues primero ofrecemos veinticinco, ok?.- dijo una chica delgada de pelo largo, liso y de un color azul eléctrico.

-Ok. Veinticinco!.- gritó la chica de su lado, quien tenía el pelo rosa y los ojos verdes.

- Veinticinco! A la una…

-Veintinueve! .-gritó James.

-James, no le puedes comprar….- le susurró Lily al oído.

-Ya lo sé, sólo me estoy divirtiendo haciéndole sufrir…Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a Sirius…

-Treinticinco!.- gritó una de las del grupito de Severus. Ella levaba el pelo morado oscuro, y se llamaba Devany Green.

-Treinticinco a la una… a las dos…

-Treintaiocho!.- gritó la vieja que antes había querido comprar a Harry.

-Cuarenta con cincuenta! .- gritó Artemis, una de las seis de Severus.

-Cuarenta con cincuenta a la una… a las dos… y a las tres! Severus Snape adjudicado a las seis señoritas del fondo!

Severus se dirigió hacia allí, mientras las seis chicas estaban pensando en todo lo que harían al día siguiente…Katsu, quien no había hablado, le dio un codazoa su amiga Sami, se miraron y se entendieron perfectamente, mañana jugarían a la botella…

---oooOOOooo---

La subasta se había acabado. Catire se había ido con Lady Malfoy a quien sabe donde a hacer quien sabe qué… Artemis y Niea, estaban disfrutando del castigo de ésta por engañar a Artemis Fowl II, Oliver Wood y Liwk, se encontraban en la playa, disfrutando de un buen paseo relajante, Amidala y Dani, estaban en la habitación del primero viendo la tele, a punto de pasar a cosas mayores, Severus estaba en su habitación, concienciándose de que pasaría el día de mañana con seis chiquillas con las hormonas ultramega revolucionadas, y Harry…Harry estaba a un lado del escenario, esperando a que Draco contara el dinero que le habían dado y que al día siguiente tenía que dar a Albus. A Harry no le importaba mucho que tuviera que pasarse el día con seis adolescentes, quizá así podría olvidar que una vez creyó que Draco se interesaba por él simplemente por que le gustara, y no por que tenía que ser vendido en una subasta…

-Siento haberte hecho esperar.- dijo Draco.

-No pasa nada.- dijo Harry. Pero no con la voz jovial que siempre tenía, sino con una que demostraba que algo le tenía enfadado, o peor, decepcionado.

-Harry, estás bien?

Harry respiró hondo.

-Claro que lo estoy! Por que no habría de estarlo! Me invitas a comer, y yo, ingenuo de mi, creo que es por que somos amigos, o quien sabe, quizá por que podemos llegara ser algo más! Pero no! Todo es, simple y llanamente por que el señorito Malfoy tiene que venderme en una subasta y no podía decírmelo a la cara, tenía que hacerme crear falsas esperanzas… Yo creía que una vez hubiese cortado con Ginny estarías contento, que podríamos intentarlo. ¿Por que sino, te ponías de esa manera cuando estaba con ella? ¿Por que si no, querías que cortase con ella? Me costó sabes, y lo hice por ti, por que te quiero, pero veo que me he equivocado…

Lo último lo dijo llorando. No sabía porqué, había explotado. Estaba haciendo el ridículo, lo sabía, pero qué más daba? A Draco no le importaba nada más de él que como mucho una simple amistad…Dentro de una semana él se iría, y no se verían más… Hasta el año que viene…  
"No tendría que haberle dicho que le quería…no tendría que haberlo dicho…" pensaba Harry mientras respiraba agitadamente y pensaba en marcharse. Se giró, pero una mano en su brazo se lo impidió.

-Harry…Oh Harry…

Se había quedado sin palabras. Sabía que Harry sentía algo por él y ahora se lo acababa de confirmar. Pero él, por el simple hecho de querer que Harry aceptase una cita con él sin que aceptase por lo de la subasta había hecho que Harry pensase equivocadamente, y ahora estaba llorando…

-Harry lo siento. No es verdad que sólo te invitase por lo de la subasta… la subasta era una excusa para poder estar contigo! Los dos solos, como si fuera una cita de verdad…

Le estiró el brazo por el que le tenía agarrado y le acercó a él. Con la mano libre le secó las lágrimas y le besó la mejilla.

-Claro que me ponía celoso cuando la Weasley estaba contigo, claro que quería que cortases con ella… Eres mío, sólo mío…

Harry estaba a punto de un colapse. Primero creía que Draco no le quería, que todo lo que él se había imaginado, no eran más que eso, vanas imaginaciones de su subconsciente. Pero ahora resultaba que sí habían sido reales. Que esas frases que e hacían ruborizar habían salido de unos labios reales, de esos mismos labios que en ese momento se encontraban encima de los suyos propios.

Draco subió la mano por la que tenía agarrado a Harry hasta el cuello de éste y allí la dejó, acariciando el suave cabello negro. Harry tardó en contestar al beso, pero sus brazos finalmente se cerraron en torno a la cintura de Draco y sus labios empezaron a bailar al ritmo que los del rubio.

Nunca había besado a alguien de su mismo sexo. Chicas? Por supuesto, muchas. Pero ese beso, ese simple roce de labios que ahora se acababa, los superaba a todos.

-Estoy celoso de esas seis chicas que te compraron.

Harry sonrió y le dio un pico a Draco.

-Bueno, podemos vernos en la discoteca, no? El "contrato" se acaba a la hora de cenar.

-Supongo que podré agunatarlo…

Se hizo el silencio. Un silencio del que los dos disfrutaron mientras se miraban a los ojos, y que fue roto por el sonido de un claxon.

-Ostras! Mi padre! Tenía que estar fuera hace diez minutos…Mañana nos vemos ok?.- dijo Draco antes de darle un pico a Harry y marcharse.

-Hasta mañana.

---oooOOOooo---

FREE TALK

Os gustó???? espero k sí   
como veís, en este capi las k me lo pedisteis habéis salido, y en el siguiente sabréis que hicistéis con esos dos.....� Eso sí!!! Nadie s eva a liar con nadie, ok?? siento desiludionaros....  
Bien, pos eso. Ah! Artemis Fowl fue creado ( pk me pertenece a mi jujujuju ) por Eoin Colfer, ok??

Ahora los revius :

**Mirug:**Espero k te haya gustado!! en el capi k viene ya saldrás otra vez.... n-n Acias por el reviu Feliz Año 2005!! Esk la navidad ya pasó....�

**Liuny.- **Holaaaa como ves, sí k sales en el fic como podía no ponerte si eres una de las k siempre me dejas revius?????? espero k no te importe que te haya puesto con Harry n-n' y lo de ser suave con Ginny....tranquila, ya sufrirá � muajajajaja hem....sorry v-v Pos nada, k espero k te haya gustado!!!! feliz 2005! xD

**AYA K.- **Siii Dracito es celosillo, po bueno..... ahora k están juntitos....ahh... k pasará xD y bueno, en el verano que viene... ya veremos si se descongelan o k....Acias por el reviu!!! feliz 2005!!!!!

**Katsu-drak **Hola!!!! como has visto, te he puesto en el fic, po como no dijiste con kien, pues te ha tocado Sev, espero k no te importe.... Acias por el reviu y bueno, ya ves, k sin Ginny estos dos ya están juntos... n-n Chaooooo feliz 2005!!

**Amidala **Holaaaaaa acias por el reviu! y bueno, espero k te haya gustado la intervención de Dani.... en el capi siguiente saldrá la presentación y eso, ok?? Encantada de k te gustara el capi! Chaoo feliz 2005!!

**Liwk-** Eiii!! has salido como Liwk, no te molesta verdad? espero k no.... A Ginny tranquila, k ya la haré sufrir.....y en cuanto ala canción... me la bajé y sabes? seguramente usaré unos trozos para un capítulo..... jejeje muchas acias por darme el título n-n y acias por elr eviu!! feliz 2005!!!

**Serena Minamino- **Pos aquí tienes otro capi! Muchas acias por elr eviu y encantada de k te guste el fic n-n como ves, sales en el capi, y en el proximo otra vez. Espero k te guste!! Chaoooo feliz 2005!!

**Cerdo Volador.- **La li hoooo!! pos bueno.... como a tu gemela la encontré muy ocupada con Axcel...� te puse con Harry.... Por cierto, te gustó la intervencón del grandísimo Artemis?? xD ok, ok ya me callo pero aparta el cuchillo... Buien, pos eso, Acias por elr eviu, espero k te guste el capi y...Feliz 2005!!!! xD Con los gemelos no sale spk ya se fueron.... es de logica...xD

**Nympha nix nivis.- **Acias por el reviu!!! a mi tmb me cae mal Ginny, se nota?? jejjeje aunk en proximos capis sufrirá más....n-n Espero k te guste el capi!!!! feliz 2005!

**Sami.- **Holaaaa bueno, como he dicho, nadie tendrá nada con nadie, espero k no te enfades... n-n' aun y todo, sales en el fic con Severus, así k bueno...... Acias por elr eviu!!! feliz 2005!!!

**Aryblck.- **xd tmb tiene srazón, po a Harry no le veo capaz de decir semejante cosa.... y bueno, Ginny ya sufrirá, así k espero k esté disfrutando...muajajaj sorry v-v. Acias por elr eviu y feliz 2005!!

**Kryptonian69.- **Acias por el reviu!!! y bueno, lo d ela ropa... esk me encanta la ropa!!! >- así k les visto de la manera en la k me gustaría k los tíos se vistieran...jeje y lo del piercing pos igual, me encantan los tíos con piercings..... uno o dos, no toooda la cara.... no nos pasemos...Aquí tienes el capi 9 k espero te haya gustado! Chaoooo feliz 2005!!!

Bien, pos espero muuuchos revius! xD

Chaoooooooooooo

Niea **Fowl **the midnight princese from the lost hopes Kingdom.

_The thing about pain, is thst it hurts _


	10. Capítulo 10

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa jejej ya estoy akí!!! Tenía que haberlo suvido ayer, po al final no pude.... v-v

Sé que he tardado un pokito ( sobretodo, teniendo en cuenta que ya tenía la idea de todo el capi pensada....) Pero esk no me acababa de gustar el final....Lo escribí tres veces y al final este me gustó...Espero k a vosotros tmb n-n

Ahora la contestación a los revius!!!

**Amidala:**Acias por el reviu!!!!!!! espero k este capi tmb te guste ( aunk sea un pokito corto......)

**Mirug: **Holaaa de nada, a demás, en este capi vuelves a salir...jeje espero k te guste!!

**AYA K: **xD no, a Narcisa no se la van a cargar de un colapso....po tranki k Harry irá a casa de Draco...jujuju Acias por el reviu!! y espero k este capi tmb lo disfrutes!!

**Katsu-dark: **me alegro de k te gustara!! en este capi tmb sales jeje y espero k tmb te guste n-n Acias por el reviu!!!

**Liuny: **holaaa acias por el reviu!!! y bueno, la forma de unirlos...jeje esk cuando se me ocurrió la idea de hacer la subasta, empecñe a pensar y entonces se me ocurrió hacer k se uniesen así, no sé...a mi me pareció buena idea, y como nadie se ha quejado....jeje Lo del cara contra cara, pasará, po hasta dentro de un poco....Severus no sabe k Draco sale con Harry....jujuju pos nada, acias por leer!!!!

**Aryblack: **pos sip, Eoin creó a MI Artemis!!! xD y sip, yo tmb creo k él y Malfoy se parecen, jeje Acias por el reviu!!! ( y no mates a mucha gente.....xD)

**Nimpha Nix Nivis.: **sorry, sí tardé.... v-v po bueno...... akí o tienes k es lo importante, nop???? jeje acias por el reviu!!! y mejor no kieras saber k le hice a Artemis para convencerle...� jujuju xD espero k te guste el capi!!!

**Cerdo Volador: **jejej Acias por el reviu!!! bueno, como tu este capi ya to lo hasleido..pos....no sé k decirtre....k lo disfrutes y k escribas rápppido el cap de deseos... aunk sea el último!!!!! v-v

**Sami: **Acias por el reviu!!!! y bueno, lo de la botella...juju no te emociones....pk Sev... bueno, es como es...xD

**Liwk: **Eh!! eso lo dices tú k no pasó nada entre tu y Oliver! pk kien sabe k pasó después del paseo...�... xD Acias por el reviu!!!

**Serena Minamino: **Bueno....la duda ya la contesté, estás con Harryto jejeje espero k te guste el capi! y acias por el reviu!!!!

Pos nada, K los personajes no me pertenecen, k son de Rowling, mía sólo es la trama!!! Ah! Esto es un U/A.Y por supuesto Slash... _( pk siempre me lo dejo??�')_

La oruga mutante films presenta

**Hotel Ocean**

**Capítulo 10 **

---oooOOOooo---

Harry había pasado un día agotador y mientras entraba en la discoteca, sólo podía pesar en encontrar a Draco y estar con él, sentirle cerca y dejar que su calor y su simple presencia le calmasen. Ese día con las chicas que le habían comprado había sido horrible. Y por lo que pudo ver un momento que pasó por la piscina, seguro que Snape no lo había pasado mejor.  
A lo lejos vio un chico con el cabello rubio, vestido de negro y plata que se giraba de espaldas, por suerte, antes de que lo hiciera le había reconocido, por fin le encontraba! Se acercó a él con rapidez esquivando a la gente que bailaba animadamente y cuando llegó a su lado no supo que hacer, ¿Le daba unos golpecitos en el hombro y ya está? ¿Le daba los golpecitos y le besaba? ¿Le cogía de la cintura y le susurraba buenas noches al oído? Sí, esa idea le gustaba… Se acercó por la espalda y le puso las manos en la cintura acercándole a su pecho, cuando la espalda de Draco estuvo recostada en él, acercó sus labios al oído del rubio y le dijo:

-Me extrañaste?

Draco, que al sentir las manos en su cintura se había asustado, se relajó al oír la voz de Harry. Sonrió, le gustaba que le hubiera saludado de ese modo. Eso quería decir que no olvidaba lo de la noche anterior, pero tampoco hacía el espectáculo que sería el besarlo enfrente de toda aquella gente. Por mala suerte, había mucho homófobo suelto.  
Se giró poco a poco sin que Harry quitara las manos de su cintura y empezando a bailar para no llamar la atención, le contestó:

-Mucho. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que has pasado el día con esa jauría de adolescentes locas.

Harry rió ante la descripción que Draco había dado a las seis chicas, y aunque no estaba lejos de la realidad, Harry se lo había pasado muy bien.

-Oye, .-dijo Draco.- vamos a fuera y me cuentas que tal? Después te cuento lo que me ha explicado Severus, ok?

Harry asintió, quería saber lo que había tenido que pasar Snape, se le veía tan serio, al hombre, que dudaba que las chicas se lo hubiesen pasado bien, aunque la duda más grande que tenía era el por que le habían comprado… "Bueno vale, no se puede negar que tiene su morbo, y que feo, feo no es…"

-Harry?.- preguntó Draco, al ver que el chico se había quedado en silencio y tenía el pensamiento en otro sitio.

-Qué? Lo siento…

-No pasa nada, vamos a los columpios?

Harry asintió. Salieron del hotel y fueron hacia el jardín donde había la piscina, un poco más al fondo había cuatro columpios y un tobogán para los niños pequeños, o no tan pequeños en ese caso.  
Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, y dándose pequeños empujones con los pies, Harry empezó a columpiarse. Draco le miró y sonrió.

-No me tenías que contar como te había ido el día?

Harry dio un suspiro y le miró.

-Pero no te rías.

-No lo haré.- contestó Draco con un tono que hizo a Harry dudar.

-Bien, pues me levanté, me duche y desayuné. A las once bajé a recepción con el bañador y la toalla, tal y como habíamos quedado.

-Habéis ido a la playa?

-Sí.- dijo Harry.- Pos eso, hemos ido a la playa y por el camino me han ido haciendo preguntas…- Harry se quedó callado y miró a Draco.

Aunque fuera de noche, se veían perfectamente, pues el jardín estaba iluminado por altas farolas y justamente, había una detrás de donde ellos estaban. Su luz permitió a Draco darse cuenta de que Harry tenía una expresión extraña. Parecía avergonzado, pero al mismo tiempo la sonrisa tímida que le bailaba en los labios decía que la pregunta le había hecho gracia.

-Qué te han preguntado?

-Que… que si tu yo estábamos liados…- dijo Harry poniéndose rojo.

Draco, después de asegurarse de que lo que había oído había sido exactamente lo que Harry había dicho, se puso a reír. Harry extrañado, le miró.

-De qué te ríes?

-Serán cotillas…- dijo Draco aún entre risas. Una vez calmado, preguntó.- Y qué les has contestado?

-Bueno, no ha hecho falta responder… Serena, quien me hizo la pregunta, era la del pelo con reflejos morados y grises en el flequillo.- añadió Harry por si Draco se acordaba.- recibió un codazo de Mirug, que dijo que no era necesario que contestara…- Harry calló un rato y después añadió.- Aunque Umi, una que tiene el pelo azul y le encanta el mar, me dijo…que si necesitaba darte celos que la llamara…

Draco volvió a estallar en risas.

-Pues dile que no es necesario, o mejor no le digas nada, que aun es capaz de hacerte yo que sé si te acercas mucho…

-No creo, eres tú el que le gusta…lo ha dicho cuando hemos jugado a verdad o reto…

-Si es que estoy muy bueno…

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, Draco era de lo más vanidoso que había, pero no se podía negar que tenía razón.

-Y que has tenido que hacer en ese juego? Que entre una cosa y otra, pueden pasar muchas cosas…

-Pues, bueno… He tenido que ponerle crema por la espalda a Lucero y Liuny. A Umi le dijeron que me diera un masaje, y la verdad es que la tía se lo ha currado, por que me he quedado como nuevo…

-Y no se habrá pasado demasiado con el toqueteo, no?

-Je, je, no tranquilo. A ver… A sí, les he tenido que dar un pico a cada una… Ah! Y a Mirug le he tenido que dar yo el masaje y a Eli la he tenido que subir a caballito para que se tirase al mar desde mis hombros…Pero creo que se ha aprovechado demasiado al subir… Después hemos ido a jugar a la pelota en el agua. Creo que algunas han aprovechado para meterme mano…pero me lo he pasado muy bien nos hemos dado los mails y bueno, mañana me iré a despedirme de ellas, que ya se van… Es que estaban de viaje con la escuela…

-Vaya, pues entonces te hice un favor al hacerte participar en la subasta, nop? Por que te lo estás pasando en grande.

-Sí me lo he pasado muy bien, pero no sabes la vergüenza que he pasado al principio…

Draco rió, y Harry se levantó. Bostezó y se estiró en el césped levemente húmedo por la última sesión de riego.  
Estuvieron un rato en silencio, mirándose a los ojos y disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la noche en la que sólo se oía, muy de fondo, el ruido de la música de la discoteca del hotel.

-Y qué, cómo se lo ha pasado Snape? .- preguntó Harry rompiendo el silencio, curioso de saber que había soportado el recepcionista.

-Je…- Rió Draco.- Más o menos igual que tú… Había quedado a las diez y media en la piscina y cuando a llegado se las ha encontrado a todas tomando el sol en bikini…jeje…- Draco no podía evitar reír al recordar la cara que puso Severus al contárselo hacía unas horas, antes de que empezara la discoteca.- Cuando le vieron llegar todas se le acercaron y empezaron a presentarse. Mi padrino tuvo que gritarles para que se callaran por que no entendía nada…Se sentaron todos en círculo y empezaron a presentarse todas. Me ha dicho que después, cuando se acabaron las presentaciones las chicas quisieron irse a bañar, él les dijo que fuesen que a él no le apetecía, pero claro, se han negado, y una tal Artemisa se ha sentado detrás suyo y le ha empezado a quitar la ropa…jeje… y claro, para que no pareciese lo que no era, Severus se ha levantado y se la ha acabado de quitar solito…

Harry rió para sus adentros, se imaginaba la forma en la que la chica debía haber querido quitarle la ropa.

-Pos eso, después del incidente de la ropa, se metieron en el agua y…no me acuerdo que hicieron…Ah! Sí, que una tal Lena, la del pelo rosa, se tiró encima suyo y empezó a ahogarle…bueno ya sabes a jugar a las ahogadillas, y como mi padrino las bromas no las lleva muy bien, pues se ha puesto hecho una furia…La chica se ha quedado como en shok, bueno Severus no me ha dicho eso, pero en shok es de la única manera que te quedas después de recibir un grito de mi padrino…

-Me lo imagino, y no quiero tener que sufrir ninguno…- dijo Harry, a lo que Draco sonrió.

-Cuando Severus se ha dado cuenta del estado de la chica se le ha acercado y a empezado a disculparse, bueno lo ha intentado por que eso no se le da muy bien…jeje… Entonces, y esto es lo más bueno, la chica a sonreído y le ha dicho que no pasaba nada, pero que el diera un beso….jajajaja la cara que ha puesto cuando me lo ha contado…

-Le ha pedido que le bese? Y qué ha hecho??

-Al final la ha besado.- Harry al oírlo puso una cara de espanto que Draco supuso que había entendido que la había besado en los labios.- En la mejilla Harry, la ha besado en la mejilla…

-Ah…sí claro, claro…

-Pero resulta. Que después, de eso, todas han pedido uno…

Draco paró un momento y se encendió un cigarro.

-Y se lo ha dado?- preguntó Harry divertido sin molestarse a regañar a Draco por encender el cigarro.

-Y tanto!! Jeje…Después de eso han salido a secarse, y Katsu y Smai han propuesto jugar a la botella…No tenían una botella propiamente dicha, pero han aprovechado el tubo de crema solar…

-A la botella? Y que han hecho?

-Pues, Severus les ha dicho que no pensaba dar más besos…Así que las chicas se han conformado con hacerle hacer cosas…- dijo Draco.

-Qué clase de cosas??

-Ui…pervertido…Jejeje no, pues, nada, igual que tú Severus les ha tenido que poner crema…A una que se llamaba Lui y a Devany Green… Después, Sami le ha puesto crema a él, pobre que no le gusta que le pongan crema….igual que tú…jeje

-Si…

-Después como sonaba música Katsu dijo que tenía que bailar con ella… Y viendo eso, pues Lena también ha querido…Después han ido a comer y la tarde la han pasado dentro jugando al billar y no sé que más…también le han dado sus mails, pero dudo que las agregue…

-Pobrecitas…

Harry bostezó y estiró los brazos hacia arriba para desperezarse un poco. Iba a sentarse cuando Draco, tirando la colilla a la papelera que tenía a su izquierda, se sentó a su lado y empezó a acariciarle el pelo.  
Se estaba muy bien, los dos tranquilos, respirando el aire fresco de la noche y escuchando de lejos el ruido de la discoteca. Poco a poco, la mano de Draco que acariciaba el pelo de Harry fue bajando hasta empezar a acariciar la oreja. A Harry le gustaba la sensación que eso provocaba y sonrió como un bobo, Draco lo vio.

-Te gusta?

-Jeje, sí pero me estás poniendo cachondo…

Harry se sorprendió de lo que había dicho, pues aunque era lo que sentía, no lo hubiese dicho nunca en voz alta…  
Draco, por su parte, se había sorprendido también de esa respuesta. Y eso le hizo pensar, ¿qué eran? El día anterior se habían dicho que se querían y se habían besado, pero en toda la noche no habían hecho nada más, a ojos externos parecería que sólo eran amigos… Draco le miró a los ojos y se tumbó a su lado, le cogió la mano y sin despegar la vista de Harry, le preguntó:

-Oye… lo que pasó ayer….- Draco no sabía como continuar.

-Que…qué pasa?.- preguntó Harry con miedo, no se iba a echar atrás ¿verdad?

-No te asustes.- contestó Draco con una sonrisa al notar el tono de Harry.- Sólo quería saber si, si ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Harry se quedó un momento mirando a Draco, claro que quería salir con él! Era lo que más quería!

-Claro que sí Draco, yo te quiero…

-Yo también te quiero…

Tras una última mirada, Draco se puso encima de Harry y empezó a besarle. Aunque en un principio Harry contestó, éste apartó a Draco de encima suyo con cara de asco.

-Qué pasa?.- preguntó Draco un poco enfadado.

-Dios…Draco, tienes que dejar de fumar! Es como si besase a un cenicero!

Draco se ruborizó avergonzado.

-Vale, lo intentaré…

-Gracias.- dijo Harry incorporándose para quedar a la misma altura de Draco y darle un pico.

Cuando se separaron, se dieron cuenta que el sonido de la discoteca a lo lejos ya no se oía y como alguna gente salía del hotel para tomar el aire fresco de los jardines.

Draco se levantó y le tendió una mano a Harry para que se levantara.

Un grupo de hombres y mujeres pasó por su lado sin prestarles mucha atención, sólo algunos les miraron reprovatoriamente, seguro pensando en que estaban borrachos o drogándose. Ninguno percatándose de que se daban la mano. Aprovechando que tenía la mano de Harry bien agarrada, Draco empezó a caminar hacia la salida del hotel.

-Qué pasa?.- preguntó Harry.

Draco no sabía que contestar, cuando la noche anterior y esa misma noche había dicho a Harry que le quería no había sido consciente de que no eran una pareja "normal", o al menos no eran el concepto de pareja normal que la mayoría de gente tenía en mente. De verdad quería a Harry, nunca había sentido eso por nadie, todo y conocerle desde hacía menos de dos semanas, pero sabía que lo suyo sería difícil. ¿Además, cuantas parejas homosexuales de dieciséis años veías por la calle?

-Draco…- dijo Harry al ver que el rubio no le contestaba.

-Si?.- contestó Draco saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Que por que nos vamos, te tienes que ir ya?

-No….- Draco le miró.- Oye Harry, sabes que lo nuestro no es fácil cierto?

Harry arrugó la frente sin comprender.

-Digo…la gente no está acostumbrada a ver parejas homosexuales, y bueno…Supongo que, para ahorrarnos situaciones desagradables, tendríamos que…No mostrar mucho afecto en público, ¿no?

Harry se quedó sorprendido, Draco tenía razón, no lo había pensado pero era verdad. Sabía que era difícil que la gente comprendiera que te gustaba alguien de tu mismo sexo. Lo sabía por lo que le había contado Sirius.

-Sí, tienes razón, supongo que deberíamos hacerlo…Al menos hasta ser mayores de edad…No sé, por si acaso la gente nos viene con rollos raros, si ya tenemos dieciocho somos libres de hacer lo que queramos no?

-Supongo que sí.

Se quedaron mirando y se iban a besar cuando oyeron como se acercaba más gente…

-Me cago en….- dijo Draco, frustrado por no poder besar a Harry.

En eso, Harry que también estaba un poco enfadado y empezaba a pensar si no sería igual lo que dijese la gente ante sus demostraciones de afecto en público, se miró la hora y vio que era bastante tarde. Con tristeza por tener que dejar a Draco, se giró hacia él.

-Oye, me tengo que ir, mañana nos veremos?

Draco le sonrió.

-Claro, cuando tu quieras.

-Pues, por la mañana estaré en la piscina con mis padres, pero por la tarde ellos van a hacer una excursión a pie hasta la iglesia esa de no sé que santo…Yo me quedo aquí si quieres puedes venir a buscarme al hotel y ya haremos algo…

-Te refieres a la iglesia de St.Paolo? (me lo acabo de inventar, no sé si existe…) Está muy bien la excursión… Pero vale, te iré a buscar, a las cinco y media estarás en recepción?

-Ok.

Instintivamente, los dos miraron alrededor y viendo que no había nadie, se besaron. Esta vez, como dios manda, aunque Harry tuviese que aguantar el sabor a tabaco.

-Dewww

-Dewwww

---oooOOOooo---

FREE TALK

Bueno...... espero k os haya gustado, así como tmb vuestra aparición y actuación con vuestros personajes   
Por cierto, si alguien tiene ideas para k algo pase en el siguiente verano k pasan estos dos juntos ( recuerdo k son tres) k me lo diga, no aseguro k vaya a salir, po kizá me ayude eso sí, yo ya tengo ides, sobre todo para hacer sufrir un pokito a Ginny....Muajajaja....y para k esos dos hagan i>algo más /i>...�

Ah!! me lo dejaba!!! lo k dice Harry a Draco sobre besar a un cenicero, es una frase k le dijo au novia a un amigo mio, me hizo gracia y por eso está akí.. espero k no me demande....xD

Pos nada, k tanto si os ha gustado como si no.... reviu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Chaooooooooooo

Niea Fowl, the midnight princess, from the lost hopes Kingdom.

_a las personas les gusta regalar lo que más falta les hace a ellas mismas.  
_


End file.
